Appearance of the Mistress
by HOD Antoine29
Summary: ShidouXOC. It all started 29 years ago, 29 years ago when a certain someone special to a spirit died. But why did Itsuka Shidou had a vision about the spirit, on what happened 29 years ago? and why did the spirit come to the tenguu city? find out. Also some twists: a spirit cross dresses...
1. Prologue: 29 years ago

Prologue: 29 years ago

1534 hours, a certain country in Europe.

The sun dyed the whole city orange, it was afternoon and a girl stood in front of a corpse of a black haired man.

A group of people wearing wiring suits and ahd gigantic guns on thier hands fired at her mercilessly but the girl just ignores them, her current adversaries wanting to kill her and finish her off completely. A group of people who wants to kill creatures like her; this girl was clearly not human.

"Why?"

The girl muttered as her surroundings was heavily bombarded but she was protected by a force field.

She sobbed and slumped at the corpse of the man who was swimming in his own blood and had a gigantic hole on his body.

She was a transcendent beauty that would make everyone envious of her, even a goddess would be. With her beauty alone would be enough to stop anyone's time just by looking at it.

She had pristine pale complexion, she had that beautiful silky ash blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes that made the stars pale in difference.

But on her beautiful face was a sad expression, an expression full of despair and sadness. Soon enough anger aroused inside her and that anger quickly destroyed her rationality as she glared at the people floating at the skies.

"Shit! Her spirit waves are increasing! Commence attack! Artillery teams continue to fire! Assault teams attack!"

Light formed in their hands and made multiple weapons like rifles, swords, halberds, guns, bows and many others. the weapon was materialized thoughts of the sue of their realizers.

She is clearly a spirit, Spirit existences that could destroy the world just by existing, Appearing out of nowhere, spreading destruction on a whim, they were monsters on the level of natural disasters. They are the cause of the disasters known as spacequakes.

And this girl raised her hand as she glared at them.

"Sacred Astral Dress Seventh(Yahweh Tzabaoth)!"

Her clothes quickly changed into a light silver white dress.

Tears fell in her face as she glared at them.

She was attacked by a bombardment but it was useless the bombardment didn't even hit her instead it vanished before hitting her.

Multiple missiles charged at her but still she just sneered in reply to them. All the missiles vanished like they were bubbles.

Others charged at her but it was futile they were blown away by a huge shock wave.

The girl quickly raised her hand as it convulsed a little.

"Manifest, Uriiiiieeeeellllllll!"

She shouted on the top her voice and quickly a silver lustrous ring was manifested on her hand then she wore it. 20 silver spheres surrounded her wrist as she raised her hand to the side. Tears still continue to flow in her face.

She blankly stared at the sky as multiple human figures.

"—Kill kill (destroy) kill (erase) everything. Die die(end) die (perish)."

She muttered and the ring dazzled in a silver light and the silver spheres found their way to the end of her hand.

"Aaaaa"

She shouted and her throat trembled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The whole surroundings shook and everyone trembled as shouts of people running for their lives were heard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The whole ground trembled.

A group of five people ran away from the vicinity and one of them carried a baby who cried and cried.

"Why? Why? Why did you have to kill him?! How dare you people! H-he was the only one…!"

The people floating at the skies gripped hardly their weapons and attacked her.

Multiple people with melee weapons attacked as the bombardment continues, but even so the girl didn't care her Astral dress protected her, her rationality was quickly destroyed.

"Uriel — **[Neets-chee Shamar(Immortal shield)]**!"

Appeared on her hand was a gigantic shield that had a sword on it.

The girl got the sword and attached it to the end of the shield, she done it before the people with the weapons arrived to hit her.

The shield quickly turned into a gigantic staffsword which had a length of about eight meters, an excessively oversized staffsword. she seperated the staffsword creating two four meter swords

She quickly brandished her two swords and made a gigantic beeline engulfing the people and they were quickly turned away.

She brandished it crazily and it destroyed all the building in just one hit, in a few minutes all the building was destroyed by her gigantic swords.

Everyone who attacked her was overwhelmed.

The sword quickly made the buildings fall and then hit the five people running for their lives; they were smashed by the building that fell.

Other people tried to escape but quickly a huge silver explosion was seen engulfing the whole city, leaving no trace of anything.

The girl stood there on the middle of the crater.

Tears continuously fell in her face as she slumped and cried some more.

"Why? Have I done something to you before I met him…?! Why do you have to do this!"

She muttered as the gigantic swords fell on the ground vanished.

He clearly saw it; he saw everything from the beginning to the end of the scene.

That time she stole his attention, vision and his heart. His heart skipped a beat as he held his breath.

She was an existence with transcendent beauty that transcends everyone he's met appeared before him. It was an unbelievable scene that even he can see it with his two eyes but he can't believe; she was unbelievably beautiful.

But still he can't tolerate the thing he just saw so he looked away grimacing at the girl.

"So you saw it eh…? How great of you Shidou-kun but how? A connection between us? hmm…maybe it's possible"

A very beautiful girl was beside him. The girl had the same features as the girl crying but her dress is not the same and she wore a simple cloche.

"Wh-who are you…? Why am I here…?"

The boy, Itsuka Shidou bewilderedly asked.

"I don't know why you are here but…this is a thing important to me a single memory of my past that I remembered the only thing I remembered…"

"Then…who are you?"

"Hmm…oh, I still haven't thought of a Japanese name yet... let's see..."

She used her pointing finger and lightly touched her chin seemingly thinking of a name.

"Hmm…I'll just tell you, Shidou-kun…but could you accept these cursed hands of mine?"

"…"

Shidou can't say a thing for a reason and just looked at her at the girl.

Shidou stared at her at a daze and took a glance at the girl who's still crying on the ground.

"I've destroyed thousands of lives, families, lovers and friends but will you accept me?"

She muttered and raised her hand. Shidou could not find any words to say to this girl whom he clearly saw, slaughtered people.

That time he saw the expression of the maiden, it was full of melancholy and sadness; regretting and mortifying about her sins.

She extended her hand touched Shidou's hand as she sweetly smiled.

"I'll meet you there…"

She said as Shidou felt a certain feeling of light heartedness and comfort.

"I'll never let go of you again…never"

His vision was slightly becoming hazy and hazy.

He woke up in his room lying on his bed.

He contemplated on what she said and raised his hands thinking of the girl from a distant dream of his that he just saw but it was so far away.

He can't understand that.

"I'll meet you there"

He muttered as he got up for a new morning.

Author's notes: by the way sorry for that similarity of Tohka in some ways but for i'll tell you this SHE IS CLEARLY DIFFERENT it's just because this thing would help the chapters...

sorry if there are anything that is wrong hehehe i'm still a novice...


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting with the 'male' spirit

Chapter 1: Meeting with the 'male' spirit.

Part 1

At a certain afternoon in Tenguu city…

The girl walked silently at the streets as the sun dyed the city with orange.

She walked silently as people on the streets looked at her with eyes full of awe or jealousy. This girl wasn't clearly Japanese walked the streets of a Japanese city with her overwhelming beauty.

She had pristine pale complexion, long flowing beautiful ash blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. Her figure seemed to be beautiful but a little petite, her figure could be clearly seen, even her figure was petite it was still normal for her age which is 16 if you look at her.

Her beauty was even enough to stop the time of many who walked the streets. She just wandered there going somewhere.

She looked high at the skies and raised her hand and then quickly got it down after a few minutes.

"Looks like I'll be fulfilling my promise to you…of not letting you go but sorry I needed to test you young man"

She muttered to herself as she walked again going to a certain place.

At that time Fraxinus detected strong spirit waves coming from the same place as the girl; she was a spirit who was now currently walking with people without causing a spacequake.

"Shidou Fraxinus will be picking you up."

That time he heard the voice of his younger sister—Itsuka Kotori in the intercom on his right ear. Shidou was currently preparing for dinner when he heard his younger sister's voice.

"Wh—what's going on…wh"

"Just get your ass here!"

She just shouted and Shidou seemed to feel something bad was happening.

"Understood"

He cleaned up the kitchen and quickly after that he was transported to Fraxinus and he quickly made a confused face as he saw the whole Tenguu city covered dyed in red at the screen.

"Wha…"

"Oh Shidou you're late! A spirit just arrived a few minutes ago and just engulfed the whole city in her power…the situation is grave quickly go there and ask her on a date before the AST butts in! Make her fall!"

"It would also seem that she's going to your house for some reason, Shin."

And there on the monitor he saw the face of the girl; it was the same girl that he saw on his dreams last night, the same girl sobbing in front of the corpse of the young boy who was swimming on his own blood.

"Shidou? Shidou!"

He was called by Kotori but he didn't reply and just blankly stared at the girl walking to his house.

"That girl…I saw her on my dreams…"

"Eh? Don't tell me that you fall in love with her?"

"No…I saw her on my dreams! I dreamed about her this morning!"

"Then why don't you tell so?!"

That time the girl looked as if she was looking at Shidou who was currently who was currently at Fraxinus

"Ara it seems that he is going to meet me…"

She muttered and grinned because she knew that the boy whom she was looking for was just running behind her.

She looked around and saw multiple trees at the park and some people walking.

She turned around and smiled at a certain boy who ran to her and then arrived while panting.

"Ara isn't it a good afternoon Shidou-kun? Nice to meet you or rather to meet you again."

Quickly three choices showed up at the screen at Fraxinus

① "How did you know my name?"

② "Finally catched after you…um could you tell me your name?"

③ "what do you mean by 'nice to meet you again?"

"Everyone make your choice!"

Quickly the results were seen and it seemed that ② was the one that had most votes.

"It would seem that ③ would make her upset since Shidou-kun had a dream about her last night…"

"Yeah forgetting a beautiful girl whom you've meet just yesterday seems to be rude"

"① seems to be too straightforward and also as rude as ② but it would seem that it's a good choice"

"Shidou pick ②"

He looked at the girl seriously and opened his mouth.

"Fi—"

"I'm Nanase, young man…"

He got his answer quickly and the girl smiled sweetly at him.

It seemed that she knew what he was going to ask and just answered before he could.

That time he heard it, a familiar sound of a spacequake alert.

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—

"—this is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

It was a spacequake alert but still the spirit in front of him was there and not anywhere and hadn't made a spacequake but just came there on her own accord. He can't understand why did a spacequake occur but now people started running to the shelter.

The girl, Nanase frowns and then quickly sighed.

"Looks like the AST is here they did that to evacuate people around you see haa…really bad timing…Shouldn't you run, Shidou-kun?"

He just looked blankly at Nanase and didn't even run.

"Haa seriously, not running? Then I need to do this…to take you away from danger…"

She quickly raised her hand as multiple human figures were seen at the skies.

"Servant of the king Ebed melech!"

As she shouted multiple metal knights quickly showed up and one who rode on a metal horse carried him away. They doesn't seem to be living organisms due to silver flames that can be seen from the gaps of its body.

Nanase stared at the human figures that fired multiple missiles at her but she just sneered at return, the missiles changed their direction quickly and headed another way.

"Confirmed it's the Destroyer"

"Tsk what a troublesome one…get ready she could—"

Nanase quickly raised her hand and clenched it then quickly swayed it vertically, which made the whole AST team fall to the ground.

"Oh is that all you could do?"

She grinned savagely like a beast that just quickly finished her prey, but what she didn't expect was most of them stand up and activated their laser swords.

"All right! Charge quickly before She could attack us!"

Their captain, Ryouko kusakabe commanded them to charge. They quickly charged but it didn't even intimidated Nanase who just made a throwing gesture that blown the whole AST away.

They all hit one building about a few meters away.

"What power, as expected of the Destroyer it's not just a codename…she beaten us without using her angel…"

Their captain muttered as all of them tried to break free from the rubble that was made when they hit the building; but it was useless Nanase clenched her hand into a fist and held them in the air and then throw them away.

After that multiple missiles was fired but she didn't care because just by a simple sway of her hand the missiles had their direction altered and then exploded to a place where there was no people.

The knight came to her carrying Shidou who just blankly stared at her.

"This power…is the reason why my hands are cursed and had killed…maybe in another time Shidou-kun?"

"Nanase…"

"What is it, Shidou-kun?"

"…"

He stared at her as the knight let him go down and then it quickly vanished like a bubble in the air.

"We'll meet again…well since they saw my face they're going to really kill me then you…sorry for troubling you goodbye…see you in another day"

He couldn't understand what she was saying that time so he just stared at her with his eyes full of awe.

That time he saw the lifeless eyes of the girl in front of him. It was eyes that didn't had a light of life of them and looked artificial even with its beautiful emerald color. Even she smiled he knew that it was just a mask for her true emotions sealed deep inside her, he could tell just by looking at the beautiful maiden, a transcendent beauty whom just enticed him again, who stole his heart, attention, mind for another time.

She was quickly engulfed in a silver light as she smiled and quickly Shidou reached for her but it was too late she just vanished in the thin air.

"Nanase!"

She was gone in the thin air.

Part 2

Shidou walked to school with Tohka who was looking at him with a look full of worry. He couldn't still forget the transcendent beauty that he met yesterday and had been thinking about her since he woke up.

"Shidou…are you alright?"

"…"

Tohka asked empathetically as she gazed at Shidou who was beside him but Shidou didn't even reply to her.

"Shidou…?"

She tugged Shidou's sleeve but it was useless he didn't react he seemed like he was in trance but when Tohka poked his face he reacted.

"Wha…?"

"Muu..Shidou why are you ignoring me?"

"So-sorry for that Tohka…"

"Say Shidou is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Tohka…"

"Well then let's go!"

Tohka dragged Shidou to Raizen high quickly after that.

That time he can't help but to smile as Tohka smiled at him.

They didn't notice a single girl standing a few meters behind them; it was exactly the girl whom Shidou was thinking of that time, Nanase.

"Ara what's happening to you Shidou-kun?"

She then watched the two go to their school.

She muttered silently as she turned around and quickly her eye color turned normal brown from its usual.

Shidou and Tohka got to their class quickly after that. As usual the class was rowdy in the morning but they seem to be more rowdy this time, some of them are chatting about the new transfer student but Shidou didn't even paid attention to them instead he gazed at the skies still thinking of the girl. He can't explain why but still he thinks of her and he can't stop doing that. He still felt the same sensation from his hand even it was a day ago.

He took a glance at the back of the class and saw the Yamai sisters happily chatting with some students from the class, he suddenly smiled because he saw them happy after sealing them a few months ago.

"Itsuka did you hear about the rumors about the new transfer student?!"

"What is it Tonomachi? New transfer student?"

"Oh come on Itsuka the rumors say that the new transfer student was—"

Suddenly Okamine Tamae, their adviser entered the room with smiling a smile of happiness and enthusiasm as usual but what Shidou didn't expect was the thing that will happen next.

Meanwhile Tonomachi left and smiled at Shidou.

"O-okay, has everyone settled in?"

She asked cheerfully to the class, seeing the class was settled she smiled more.

She quickly tilted her head and smiled at the door; she seems to remember something and nodded happily.

"Oh right, before we take attendance today, I have a surprise! —Come in!"

Quickly a very beautiful girl entered the room; she was a familiar girl from a month ago.

She smiled happily after seeing Shidou who was currently astonished for the current situation, and then she waved at him happily as if he was the only one in the room.

"I am Izayoi Miku; I'll be under your care! Especially my darling…please take care of me!"

It was exactly Izayoi Miku, the spirit who hates males and treats females as slaves fit to serve her was now going to a school for boys and girls even she hates men. The class became rowdy due to her but she paid no heed and just focused on Shidou who was wryly smiling that time.

She quickly approached Shidou who was sitting in between two girls Namely Origami and Tohka. Origami quickly glared at her but Miku just smiled meanwhile Tohka just made a weird face after seeing her.

"Ara darling I've missed you…that's why I'll be with you this time…"

The class became more rowdy as they heard what Miku said and the boys' glares were now focused on one guy. He can feel the piercing glares of the boys and some were saying 'fuccccckkkkk! That Itsuka has another girl!', 'A monster! A monster! Itsuka's a monster!', then some of them cried and said 'I'll have a girl friend this year!'

Tonomachi heavily glared at his friend and said, 'Fuck! FUUUUUCCCCK! Only a dead Itsuka is a good Itsuka! Even Miku-tan?!' it would seem that the boys release some kind of aura near killing intent.

"Mi-miku?! Why are you here?"

"Hmm why is your face like that? Didn't you know that I missed you?"

"th-that' not…it"

"Ah yes I did tell you that I still hate men but for my darling I'm ready to get used to this pollution filled environment…that's how strong my love for you is and also most of my 'rivals' are here…so I'm not letting them get the advantage of having the same school as you so I transferred…say could you show me around?"

"I guess so…"

Miku quickly hugged Shidou which made the whole class more rowdy and made Tohka look like she was filled with mixed Melancholy and anger and Origami was glaring at Miku and so does the Yamai sisters.

Miku after glaring at the boy in front of Shidou which made him leave; and then she sat on the seat and then the whole day progressed quickly.

After that tiring morning Shidou walked home with Tohka. The sun again dyed the whole city orange, which made Shidou think about her again, about the girl whom he has been thinking all day. Yes Miku had distracted him today but still he still can't forget the girl whom he met, the spirit with such lifeless eyes.

Tohka even she was full of sadness asked Shidou who was now again in a trance like state because of the girl whom he met yesterday.

On the side note due to some reasons Miku didn't accompany Shidou today and the Yamai sister said that they wanted to visit a shop in Akihabara and needed to do something.

"Shidou are you really all right? I've been asking you since morning but you don't seem to be alright"

"Nn…I'm alright…"

"There might be something wrong?"

"N-nothing"

Seeing that Tohka was worrying for him, he smiled at her but still he couldn't stop thinking about the spirit whom he met yesterday and then quickly he collided with a young boy with black hair and the same brown eyes of his.

He carried boxes but now it was scattered around due to hitting Shidou.

"Will you watch your way more young man? Don't you know that I'm in a hurry?! Can't you look at the road at times?!"

"Uh sorry, sorry Hehehe I should have been more careful"

He said as he looked directly at the eyes of a boy and saw the same lifeless eyes just like Nanase, the spirit whom he met yesterday. The boy seemed to be angry at him and shouted at a tone of anger as he stood up and got the boxes he dropped.

He had a petite figure of that a female but one could tell that he was a male due his face and his features. He quickly stood up and fixed his clothes and glared at him. This boy in front of him seem to have an age as same as him but he spoke like he was older than him.

"Are you all right Shidou?!"

Tohka quickly helped him and the boy wanted to turn but he was quickly stopped by Shidou.

"Uh sorry for that, I'm Itsuka Shidou"

Shidou extended his hand intending a handshake but the boy refused and looked away from him.

"Who needs your apology, I don't want to hear that from a filthy person who doesn't care about others…"

"Wha…?"

"Who gave you the rights to speak to me?"

The boy heavily glared at him but he doesn't intend to kill Shidou, as no killing intent is released. The boy turned around but Shidou touched his shoulder but quickly he was surprised by the feeling of his body; He felt the same sensation he felt when he touched Nanase's hand.

"Wha…!"

"Is there something wrong? Oh well since you gave me your name in respect of that I'll give you mine, I'm Shinsou Yuuki."

The boy seemed to have calmed and sighed heavily after looking at Shidou and Tohka.

"No—nothing"

"Is that so? Then I'll be going on then, Shidou-ku—"

"Eh?"

"No-nothing I'll be going then!"

Shidou cast suspicious eyes to the young boy who almost had the same voice as Nanase for a split second. He also obviously called Shidou, 'Shidou-kun' which is the way Nanase referred to Shidou.

Tohka and Shidou continued to walk home but Shidou doesn't seem to calm and wanted to quench the thirst of curiosity, curiosity about the young boy whom he met a few moments ago. Tohka still had a look of worry but still she didn't ask Shidou if he's alright simply because she knows that he will answer her with the same answer, the same 'I'm alright' that he always replied to her.

Shidou was still thinking why he felt the same feeling that he felt touching Nanase's hands when he touched the shoulder of the boy and he couldn't be wrong he heard the voice the same as Nanase and that came from the mouth of the man, Shinsou Yuuki. He couldn't stop himself from leaving Tohka and knowing the truth behind the young boy who had the same feeling as Nanase, the spirit whom he met yesterday.

He resolved himself he wanted to know why and for some reason he can't think of something else so he smiled at Tohka and opened his mouth. But suddenly he felt guilty leaving the young black haired girl who was with him and who had a look of worry on her face.

"Tohka I'll be doing something just get home without me Ok?"

"Muu…Shidou I'll be coming with you…"

"No…It's ok…don't worry promise me to go home ok?"

Shidou pat Tohka on the head and smiled at the Tohka who was now frowning in sadness.

"All right…but promise me that you'll come home ok?"

"Yeah…I'll come home safely…bye!"

He felt guilty for leaving Tohka but still he needed to know the answer to his questions so he decided to take actions, he started to run the opposite direction.

He ran looking everywhere for the young boy whom he met a few minutes ago.

He looked for him and finally saw him buying walking around and just leisurely looking at the stalls around the shopping district of Tenguu city.

He leisurely walked around the shopping district as Shidou followed him without him noticing but suddenly he vanished and Shidou couldn't see him anywhere around the shopping district.

He began to run quickly, frantically looking for the boy with such lifeless eyes.

"Oh, aren't you the student a few minutes ago? Why are you frantically running around? Finding your girlfriend? Or are you a yaoi?"

He heard a voice behind him prompting him to look behind him and there he saw the young boy whom he met a few minutes ago.

"Oh I already get it you are a yaoi!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Oh so you're up to something right? Itsuka Shidou, a young boy who loves wasting my time I'll be leaving…please don't breath, your polluting my surroundings don't you know that?

"Ho-how'd you know my name?"

"Yeah I know your name so what? And saying it you introduced to me."

The boy answered at a mocking tone as if he sees Shidou as a lower being than him. Shidou for some reason had seemed to forget about what happened a few minutes ago. He turned around intending to leave but Shidou quickly touched his shoulders and stopped him from doing so.

"Wait"

"Oh so you really have a plan for me, get your filthy hands off of me!"

The man, who was now full of anger removed Shidou's hands from his shoulders.

"…"

Shidou was at a loss of words and can't think of the next course of action.

"Hmm so you are a yaoi?"

"Wh-what did you say?!"

"Repeat. You are a yaoi right?"

"I'm not a yaoi!"

"Then why did you chase after me? It seemed like a love in first sight story where one boy falls for another…or do you think I'm a girl? I just acted said my name in respect you know? And you now think you could do that?!"

"…"

"Sorry to get you disappointed man, but even with this slender arms and this body of mine I'm still a man."

He quickly got Shidou's hands and removed it from his shoulder and then he quickly got away.

Even so Shidou still chased after him and blocked Yuuki's way.

"All right what are you even doing?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"You don't know what dangers are up for you so you better get away—"

"What do you mean?"

"Haa looks like your pretty clueless…"

The young boy sighed in tiredness and tried to leave again but Shidou blocked his way and even he wanted to leave Shidou still blocked his way.

Yuuki heavily glared at Shidou who had a serious expression on his face, Shidou really didn't want the young boy to leave.

"What are you even trying to do, stopping me from away?!"

After Yuuki said that his stomach made weird sounds.

"Eh um…do you know some parfait stores here?"

Shidou for some reason smiled wryly as the boy who was angry at him is now asking him if there are any parfait stores around.

"Let's eat first what do you want?"

"All right but I'll pay for it. Hmm I would want to eat at a restaurant through. Is there any nearby restaurants of any kind here?"

"Of course, let me show you around"

"Thank you young man. Now let's go. But I'll make myself clear, I'm just speaking to you at a polite language because you are showing me around."

Shidou led the young boy to a nearby restaurant but he suddenly stopped and closed his eyes.

"What is that?"

He used his index finger to point at a certain stall that sells Takoyaki.

"Oh it's Takoyaki"

"Hmm I can smell the octopus finely cut inside"

Shidou couldn't help but to be amazed of Yuuki's sense of smell because he can smell the octopus in the Takoyaki even it's about 20 feet away.

"You want to try it?"

"Hmm maybe? I do want to try some Japanese food"

They silently walked to the stall and bought some Takoyaki.

"Hmm seemed like it's eaten with tuna flakes, sea weeds, dark sauce…hmm interesting"

Yuuki looked at the Takoyaki with a weird curious gaze as he skewers it.

"Wait I'll pay for it"

Shidou reached for his wallet but he was stopped by Yuuki.

"As I as said I'll pay for it."

He reached for his wallet and got money from it from his wallet.

Shidou quickly glanced at the man's hand and saw that it was emanating a faint silver light.

He got money from his wallet and paid for the food.

They sat at a bench at the park where they ate the Takoyakis that Yuuki paid.

Yuuki quickly skewered the Takoyaki then eat it quickly an ecstatic expression was seen from his face, and for some reason Shidou couldn't help but to say he's cute even he's a male.

"So Yuuki how old are you?"

"Why? Then you are really a yaoi? That means you're a hypocrite?"

"I'm not a hypocrite!"

"I'm more that 16 years old, young man"

"Is that so? So what do you think of japan? Why did you come here?"

Yuuki looked at him with a weird expressionless gaze and look to the skies.

"Do you believe in something? Do you have something to protect? Me? I came here to protect someone simple because I believe in him. I will always believe in him because only he can do it. Only he can change this world covered with a sky full of grief and pain that persecutes all that they reject such people who were just tied in a cursed fate. No matter what that people do they will still be rejected but that boy is different he accepted them. His belief in them changed them."

He seemed that he was talking about the spirit, which made Shidou be filled with utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, I believe in him and I wanted to protect him from what evils he will face but still I got to stay away from him and make him stay away because if he gets near me, his life would be in danger...but that means treating him bad but I need to be with him a few moments to meet him more…"

He stood and looked at Shidou with eyes that were like they were looking at him directly from another world.

"Yatogami Tohka's coming be sure to treat her…or else her mood will be…and also treat the others. Treat your girls Yoshino, the Yamai Sisters, Miku and your cute little sister—Kotori. A polygamous date is fun when you do it the same place the same time… this is just a reward for you young creature…I have given you the reason to live this day so be happy…hmm?"

Shidou dropped his jaws in flabbergast as Yuuki reached for Shidou's hand and firmly grasped and gave him something.

Yuuki got away as his hands emanated a silver light and walked the direction where Tohka was coming from and he gave her violets.

"Tohka-san, this is from Shidou he said he loves you…"

Shidou smiled wryly at the boyin front of him but still It's kind of weird that even his words are full of emotions he still had that expression devoid of emotion making him a very weird kuudere mixed with a tsundere.

He quickly left and Tohka weirdly stared at him and looked at the flowers.

"Shidou! Shidou! Thanks for the flowers!"

She approached the flabbergasted young man.

Part 3

"Commander we have detected weak spirit waves coming from the park! And it's very near to Shidou-kun!"

"Eh? Get the surveillance video from there!"

Kotori quickly commanded and quickly the surveillance video of Shidou being with a young boy with a female' s petite figure but still one could still could tell his gender.

"It seemed that the boy that was with Shidou is the source of the spirit waves…?

"EH?! A MALE SPIRIT?! HOW COULD THAT BE POSSIBLE?!"

Kotori shouted in flabbergast because she can't believe what she was seeing.

Until now all the spirits whom they met were females including Kotori herself.

"Did you detect any disturbances or any alerts?"

"It appears that there are none."

"Hmm so there's a high possibility of that he came on his own will but are you even sure that he's a spirit?"

"It's confirmed that the spirit waves no matter how weak came from him"

"But that's weird really weird"

"But still there would be a high chance that the spirit is just cross dressing…?"

"That would be ridiculous Kannazuki. Why would the spirit cross dress?"

"Then what would be our plan commander?"

Their conversation was cut by one of the crew. Thinking about it they needed a new plan since how would Shidou make a male fall for him who has the same gender.

"Hmm that would be simple—Shidou would cross dress again that is to make him fall!"

"I think we should ask Shin about this first"

Reine beside Kotori said in a sleepy voice as she slowly yawned.

"You're right Reine but still our main plan is to make him cross dress for that man."

Shidou was quickly summoned to Fraxinus after meeting Yuuki.

Kotori looked at the main screen with serious eyes as Shidou walked silently behind her.

"Oh Shidou you're late!"

Shidou scratched his cheek in reply and looked at the monitor…where the video of Shidou and Yuuki is being played.

"What is this Kotori…?"

"Can't you see that It's you having a date with a person of the same sex?"

"I was just showing him around!"

"Oh Shidou don't deny it. It's a truth that can be clearly seen. Setting that aside, I'm going to be straightforward, your male friend is a spirit."

Shidou's expression turned into a bewildered on as soon as he heard what Kotori said.

"You…mean Tonomachi?"

"Ha! To think that you're a brainless jellyfish you Idiot! How could he be a spirit! The one whom you 'dated' was the spirit!"

"EH?! You mean Yuuki's a spirit?!"

"Haa"

Kotori heavily sighed and looked back to the monitor.

"But if he's a male then how could he be possibly interested on me?"

"Good my brainless jellyfish onii-chan is finally having a brain…now that is the question how? But don't worry I have considered that you have the same gender and I do have a countermeasure."

"Countermeasure…? Don't tell me that…again…"

Shidou made a weird expression as Kotori looked at him. Cold sweat began to flow from his forehead as he felt something weird is going to happen to him again.

"But before that It would seem the Mistress or should I say Nanase, is lost but it seems to be too weird that another spirit would come after only a few hours."

Kotori viewed the battle between the AST and the Mistress as Kotori calls her.

"The Mistress also known as the Destroyer has the strongest and widest spacequakes ever created it killed lives of thousands and destroyed many properties. That is the reason why she was called Destroyer. Other than her existence nothing is known about her."

Reine explained quickly as Shidou reminisced the dream that he had a few days ago. He still can't forget about the girl who had beautiful ash blonde hair and emerald eyes that made the stars paled in difference. She was the only one whom he knew who had that overwhelming beauty.

"Commander my preparation is ready"

Said Bad marriage Kawagoe who was standing near Kotori.

"Don't worry Shidou-kun this will be faster than what you expected!"

President Mikoto assured the Shidou who was now trembling in fear for his senses warned him something bad would happen.

"Shidou-kun, what do you want your long hair last time or the new ones?"

Asked Straw Doll(Nail Knocker) Shiizaki while holding numerous wigs.

"Oh what accessories should I add? Hmm maybe I should add a little more?"

Said On Probation Minowa.

"Now with that discussed let's go to my countermeasure! You are cross dressing again!"

Kotori enthusiastically said and then she smiled at Shidou who was now stepping backward intending to leave.

"No-not again hahaha…d-don't tell me Hehehe…no way I know he's male but no way!"

He tried to run to the teleporter but quickly Kawagoe and Nakatsugawa was behind him. Shidou was surrounded by multiple people who emitted a terrifying aura that was so close to killing intent.

Shidou was now asking the gods for help but they didn't respond and quickly faster than his eyes could see, his clothes were now removed by Kannazuki who just appeared in front of him.

"Oh don't worry it would be full of pleasure Shidou-kun"

Kannazuki spoke like a molester as he approached Shidou.

"Kotori this is your countermeasure?! Again do I really need to do this?!"

Shidou pleaded to Kotori but it was useless she just smiled and just like the last time she thumbs-up to Shidou and made a very cute and beautiful smile but it seemed like it was the smiled of the grim reaper taking Shidou to afterlife.

"**Oh hello again my Onee-chan—Itsuka Shiori"**

"**HELLLLPPPP!"**

Shidou screamed in agony as they changed his clothes and his whole body was being touched by the Fraxinus crew. He sounded like a young girl being molested by a number of individuals.

After that Shidou viewed himself at the mirror.

"Haa here we go again…what the hell are you?!"

Shidou looked at the mirror just like a month ago when he needed to get near to Miku.

"Oh you look nice, Shidou!"

"Kotori, you people! Why do I have to do this!?"

Shidou complained as he looked to the mirror again, a mirror that reflected a beautiful young girl. That girl had long beautiful silky hair that reached her waist and eyes that had a coffee like color, her body was slender but still one could say that it was just enough for her. For the breast they used special chest padding and then covered it with bra and they exactly copied the look and the shape of a C cup young girl also due to Ratatokr's technology the breast's feel was very real making him remember the time he needed to cross dress to get near Miku. Shidou was now currently wearing a beautiful dress, the body curves was hidden by a simple jacket that he wore. One could really couldn't resist to look at this young maiden—Itsuka Shiori who was in truth Itsuka Shidou. Her hair also had a head band and a simple wristband.

His face was slightly covered with foundation and his eyelashes were curved by the use of the eyelash curler and his body hair was shaved again leaving Shidou's smooth white skin. With this everyone would say that Shidou really is a girl if you look at him.

"Hmm she looks better on a dress. Well we did a good job on her, I mean him"

"I almost fell in love with Shid—eh Shiori-chan."

Kotori looked at him with an inquisitive stare.

"I think you need to train how to act like a girl again and also how to apply make-up…Shiizaki, Kawagoe!"

""Understood!""

They quickly heard footsteps coming into a room and then suddenly she came into the room.

"Nii-sama? Are you here? Eh? Kotori-san?"

It was Shidou's blood related sister, Takamiya Mana who just joined Ratatoskr for the sake of getting close to her brother—Itsuka Shidou whom is currently in front of her, cross dressing.

"Oh Mana what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…I just want to give this to Nii-sama."

Mana held a simple box in her hand. She looked at Shidou weirdly

"Oh is that so?"

"Eh Kotori-san who is that?"

Mana didn't even recognize Shidou cross dressing and that made Shidou looked down dejectedly. One the side note, it's no surprise that Mana wouldn't recognize Shidou cross dressing because she didn't even saw him cross dressing during the time that Shidou needed to cross dress to get near Miku.

"Ahem, Mana it's me Shidou…"

"Uh Kotori-san what is she saying? She's saying that she's Nii-sama"

"She is my Onee-chan."

"What?! You have an older sister?!"

Mana was now full of flabbergast as she looked at Shidou cross dressing.

"I'M ITSUKA SHIDOU!"

He screamed with his lovely voice of a female that was changed with the voice changer developed by Ratatoskr.

"Nii-sama?! Why are you wearing such thing?!"

Shidou's hand met his face as Mana asked, meanwhile Kotori was giggling due the situation.

"A few hours ago a male spirit appeared."

"What?!"

Part 4

Yuuki sat there at the park looking around and enjoying the surroundings. He took pictures of his surroundings with the camera that he was carrying.

His eye color quickly changed to emerald green.

"Hmm it would seem that they still can't notice me…good I'd better of doing it far away from him…"

He muttered with a voice belonging to a female, the same voice as the girl whom Shidou met a few days ago.

He just sat there and waited for someone, a certain boy whom he wants to meet this day his eyes quickly changed into brown.

Shidou quickened his pace thankfully he wore shorts that made it a lot easier to move around even if he was cross dressing.

Meanwhile at Fraxinus the whole crew prepared for the date of the male spirit.

"Target is sitting at the park and seemed like he's waiting for someone."

"All right this is the right time, now let's begin our battle(date)!"

Shidou arrived at the park and saw the young boy sitting at a single bench.

"Good luck Shiori."

"Don't call me by that name!"

Shidou quickly retorted after getting teased by his younger sister.

He arrived in front of the bench and met the young boy who still seemed to be expressionless.

"Hmm who are you?"

"Shidou wait."

Three choices was quickly shown at the screen at Fraxinus

① I'm Itsuka Shiori...do you know Itsuka Shidou? I'm tring to find him hehe I'm pretty lost...

② Well I'm just a passerby going around…

③ I'm pretty lost so would you show me around? It's a good morning…with the sun shining brightly and everything seems to be peaceful.

"Everyone make your choice!"

The results was quickly seen and seemed that ① got the most number of votes.

"② would be out of the question. Why would Shidou run to Yuuki if he's just a passerby?"

"③ would make him pity Shidou, the choice request for help who could resist a request from such a beautiful girl?"

"No ①should be the choice! Since He already knew Shidou from yesterday, he might help the young girl!"

"All right Shidou, pick ①"

Shidou looked at him with serious eyes and began to open his mouth.

"I'm Itsuka Shiori...do you know Itsuka Shidou? I'm trying to find him hehe I'm pretty lost..."

He suddenly heard beeps from the intercom but he ignored it and continued.

"Ara ojou-chan, why are you speaking to me? Who gave you the permission to speak? Also I wouldn't want to waste my morning accompanying you around finding a boy who doesn't seem to care…Also saying it he seems to be nice but that guy's hasn't catched my interest…a guy who's not worthy of my presence…and I only helped him since he did showed me around."

"but…"

"Stop speaking don't you know that the air around you carries pollution? Stop moving or doing something you're destroying the environment…creatures like you should just die…"

Then quickly he heard more beeps from his intercom.

"Shi-shidou it's happening again! The favorability, mental state, emotional state, mood are at a rapid decline! It's quickly dropping from neutral! It's worse than cockroaches! You heard me?! It's the worse that I have seen worse than Miku's! Wha-what is this?! This is worse that rotting!"

He can't believe what Kotori had just said.

"Shidou pick ③!"

"I'm pretty lost so would you show me around? It's a good morning…with the sun shining brightly and everything seems to be peaceful."

"I know but you're still breaking it"

Shidou grimaced at the young man; he just can't help but to do it. The young boy heavily mocked him and just sneered at him, for some reason he can't stop being angry even he usually keeps his composure but he was really angry for some reason but he exhaled and quickly his anger vanished.

The young boy slowly grinned and stood to leave but Shidou quickly stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business…"

Yuuki quickly left and for some reason he grinned slowly.

"Now, how to make this young girl be angry? Haha I really like to screw up people…"

He muttered with the voice of a female but still Shidou didn't hear that.

"What are you doing Shidou chase him!"

"Haaa"

Shidou sighed heavily and started to chase the young boy who is exactly tricking him.

"Hey, don't just run away from me!"

"Why? I have my own free will I will run away from away from you when I want to"

The young boy replied to Shidou who was chasing after him.

"Hey I'm talking to you, could you at least respect me?"

"Do I have a reason to?"

Yuuki turned around and looked directly at Shidou's eyes. Shidou clearly saw it, his eyes was full of despair even through it was hidden by his arrogant behavior he still saw the young man's eyes and that made him realize everything.

He looked down dejectedly and contemplated, he failed understanding Yuuki he never saw that he was just dragged by his emotions his anger that was why he chased him and became angry at him but he failed to understand the young man.

"Why do you treat people like that?"

"Shi-shidou what are you doing?"

He asked empathetically to Yuuki who was currently looking away and seemed like he was affected by it. Kotori seemed to be worried for him so she asked.

"Why? Because you and your kind has resented me, rejected my being…I just wanted to live happily being accepted but this world you'll be always around the wrong people…I've always wanted to be around the right people…but that would only happen in the world of fiction and fantasies…why am I saying this to you anyway?"

"Then I'll be the right person for you…If people reject you then I'll accept you no matter what"

"Who are you anyway I just met you and your being like that…"

"I came to meet you, to talk to you but what I forgot is to understand you"

"Quit this…I'll be going"

"Why? Are you just going to leave?"

"I'm leaving I still need to distance myself…fr-from…"

"Come with me I'll show you around…I'll show you the world"

The young boy looked down contemplating and then gazed at Shidou.

Inside Shidou all the memories of the spirits whom he met resurfaced.

Every moment he was there with them, every experience he had when he met them and saw their eyes full of sadness and despair, every word that he uttered to them.

He remembered them all, Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi, Kotori, the Yamai twins, and even-Miku.

Whether something bad happened to him or whatever he did not care, he did not mind things like that being his 2nd and 3rd priorities.

He wants to save all the spirits, girls tied to their cursed fate and rejected by the whole world, now a single arrogant young boy who only became like that because of the fate given to him.

"Why should I trust you…?"

The young boy who was now full or reluctance asked Shidou.

"Because you need to…come with me"

Shidou extended his hand and the boy slowly reached for his hand and quickly after reaching it Shidou quickly dragged the young boy away.

"Where are we going?!"

"Just hold my hand!"

Shidou tightly grasped his hand and left going around.

Part 5

"Seems like the situations dire"

The old man spoke in a serious tone as he gazed at the monitor at the single dark room. The old man was practically in his late 30s and had a white beard on his face, he was wearing an expensive suit but still that old man had youthful eyes and a smile that you would usually see in youngsters. His stature was slim but you could easily see his well trained body.

"Shall I call the Minister of defense Saeki? The most rational thing is to send threats to him and stop the AST from hindering us. They have some talented people in it just like Tobiichi Origami."

The old man wryly smiled at the young girl who asked him.

"Don't do that. High chance that DEM and the AST would interfere to us and attack the Mistress, now that's troublesome but I want to see what will happen…well Nanase can practically handle them. Even that young girl is talented she still needs to learn and can't even beat her."

"I can't believe that you worked with a spirit and created _that _and you're going to make her use _it_?_"_

"Well, she is a genius but still the designs was mostly mine"

A Hologram screen opened up and showed multiple pictures and videos of a young Japanese man.

"He also seems to be interesting…"

"That man…"

"I know it's him…that boy is different but troublesome…even he's currently human…Itsuka Shidou."

**Authors Notes: 'What will happen if Shidou meets a cross dressing spirit?' this is the main idea of my story...about my OC cross dressing and even the Ratatoskr didnt know that she was cross dressing...haha**

**Btw sorry if I cant make the part where Miku would transfer longer since this already reached my target and also please review it I really need reviews to do better please review it haha!**

**Also who's this old man if part 5? well it would be revealed next chapter...maybe in a month? by the way he's not Isaac peram westcott or Mr Widman!**

**to myself, Excelsior!**


	3. chapter 2:cross dress date!

Chap 2: Cross dress date!

Part 1

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon, the streets was filled with people walking around going everywhere doing things but you could easily see a good looking couple walking inside that crowd it was simply due to their overwhelming looks that made everyone around them look at them as if they were celebrities. The young man with black hair and eyes that lack light was being forcefully dragged by a beautiful young maiden who has that dark bluish hair and quite expressive eyes that had a serious look on them, they quickly increase their pace to get out of the sea of people who were looking at them.

"Hey, Shiori where are we going?"

The young man looked intently at the young young woman who was actually a young man who was dragging him out of the sea of people that was surrounding them. He asked a simple question to him but it would seem that he didn't hear him and didn't answer.

Currently the couple was walking along the Tenguu Gojuusou which was a hybrid commercial facility. It had various guest houses and indoor playgrounds and there you would quickly see multiple children by looking around, also there were cinemas and a large scale shopping centre was lined up just beside it. Due to it's newly built attractions it was frequented by a large amount of people that was composed of people living near, tourists, etc.

The young man curiously looked around at the stalls all around there as he was being dragged by her. Suddenly the young woman who was actually a young man touched his right ear with trained motions.

"Shiori where are we going?"

The young man looking intently at the one dragging him asked again in curiosity the one who was dragging him tried to open his lips but he was quickly stopped.

"Shidou wait"

His younger sister's voice was quickly heard but it wasn't in her usual cute and younger sister voice her current voice was exactly filled with seriousness in it.

Meanwhile in Fraxinus three choices was quickly seen, choices that suggested where they should go.

①"Going around of course! I promised you I'd show you to around the world!

②"to the restaurant…I'm bit hungry"

③"To the lingerie shop!"

Kotori's face quickly made a weird look as she saw the third choice on the screen but she quickly shook her head as if to banish idle thoughts that showed up on her head then she quickly looked at the crew with a serious look and opened her mouth.

"Make your choice!"

Looking beside her, the second-in-command was smiling happily with his eyes shining brightly. Kotori looked at him and she exactly knew what he was thinking, it was exactly idle thoughts that he was thinking.

"Kannazuki?"

"Commander we should choose ③"

"The reason is?"

"It's the first time we'll see Shidou-kun in a female's underwear! Also guys like Yuuki-kun likes…no loves daring and aggressive girls!"

His voice was quickly filled with great ecstasy that made Kotori sigh heavily and look at him with deep disappointment; also the action prompted her to snap her fingers which quickly summoned two men with muscular bodies to the bridge and carry Kannazuki away.

"Commander have mercy! Have mercy! Have mercy!"

His pleads of mercy (but it does seem that he wants it) quickly resonated inside Fraxinus as he was quickly taken away quickly the bridge was now in the midst of silence as Kotori sighed then the following sound was the door closing. Meanwhile the results showed up on Kotori's monitor, it would seem that ① was the one that got most number of votes.

"Haa really 'to the Lingerie shop' eh? That would blow Shidou's cover…but what do you think?"

"That would definitely be the worst choice considering Shidou-kun's cover is blown and we don't know what will be his reaction…So I picked ① since he did promise to show him around"

"No should be ② the right one it would give us the time to ask him some questions and get some data about him!"

"But still walking around with him gives us the same chance to get some data!"

"It's more romantic in a restaurant!"

The crew debated on the two main choices that they picked but they were quickly astounded of what they saw next. Shidou slowly opened his lips while slowly tilting his head with a somewhat shaking motion while seeing that Kotori realized that the microphone was on and Shidou heard her saying 'haa really 'to the lingerie shop' eh?' she quickly got to the microphone in a few seconds.

"t-t-t-to th-th-the…li-ling-lingerie"

"Shidou are you an Idiot?! The choice should be ①"

Shidou sighed in relief thanking that they wouldn't go to a lingerie store then he quickly tilted his head and looked directly unto Yuuki's blank eyes that didn't have a single light of life on it.

"Eh? Linger-what?"

"Go-going around of course! I'd promise you to show you the world!"

They quickly hurried going around the stalls in Tenguu Gojuusou and walked around going to different stores and trying a lot of things, but more appropriately one could say that they are just going around and just visiting stalls around the area.

"hmm..what's that?"

Yuuki suddenly stopped his tracks and gazed at a building across the store as if he saw a weird animal that was seen by him for the first time. Shidou quickly tightened his grip on his hand and smiled sweetly exactly like a young woman of his age. Yuuki too smiled in return and his eyes has now a bit of life on it that alone made Shidou more enthusiastic to make him fall for him and get him away from his old life, a life that he had a cursed fate of a spirit.

"Want to try it?"

They quickly got in to the building which was actually a gaming center Yuuki looked at the place and smiled at Shidou who quickly dragged him into a game where they played which was a multiplayer racing game.

"Are you really sure It's ok?"

"Oh come on It's ok! Let's play!"

Yuuki was quickly filled with reluctance but still Shidou pushed him into his seat and they played he was losing a bit but he was exactly winning the time he got a hang of the game. With his smiles he seemed to be thanking Shidou, the one who forced him and accompanied him going around the city; It was exactly the first time that he saw him smile truly and sincerely, it was exactly a smile which Shidou wanted to see from the young man and that's why he accompanied him.

He smiled brightly and happily and Shidou knew it was truly a smile of happiness, a smile that Shidou didn't see when he first met him. His usual behavior quickly changed from the time Shidou first time he met him to this quite shy and reluctant boy who still had a quite kuudere personality and an unexpressive face but still through the touch of time he's going to be more and more expressive of his feelings, and that was a truth that Shidou knew so he resolved himself, he knew he wanted to save him and changed him.

Shidou quickly stood after that and again dragged the young man going outside suddenly the young man asked him in curiosity.

"Where are we going next?"

"Buying food and trying stuff! Is that ok?"

"hmm…hmm!"

Yuuki quickly nodded in agreement as they sped though the street and got to the shopping district nearby where they tried food and may other stuff.

They tried multiple delicacies that could be seen in stores; they tried onomiyaki, takoyaki, ramen, yakisoba and other stuff along the streets. The date quickly progressed finely but still Yuuki's mode ratings had only a few changes from the normal neutral but still his affection ratings are still not enough to seal his mana and turn him into a normal person.

That time Yuuki's face quickly made a weird twitch and seemed that there was something wrong and that prompted Shidou to ask if there was something wrong. Quickly Yuuki's stomach made weird noises as if saying that there was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong Yuuki?"

When Shidou asked with his lovely voice belonging to a female he quickly moved his head horizontally and smiled wryly at Shidou who was with him.

"I-I'm just going to g-get to the toilet!"

Currently the couple walked around the now quiet streets of Tenguu city as they were bathed in the illumination of the sunset's orange rays. Yuuki quickly shouted and ran away going to the toilet, quickly that time Shidou felt an irresistible force pulling him to chase after the young man that was with him.

He quickly resolved himself and chased after the young man to the toilet, he quickly got to the nearest toilet nearby and tried to find Yuuki he wasn't there auspiciously there was no one inside the men's toilet that Shidou entered so he quickly ran outside. People looked at the surreal scene before them, a young young woman has just entered a men's toilet and got out a few minutes but Shidou didn't care about the people's weird gazes and increased his pace.

Quickly Shidou has now seen a surreal scene which made him hide in one corner. Yuuki got out of a women's toilet and thankfully there wasn't anyone inside he could simply tell that because there was no screams of girls that could be heard. Shidou dropped his jaws as he saw the young man sighing in relief and looking around as if trying to see if someone is watching him, an action which made Shidou run away in confusion of the situation but he quickly stopped and thought it over.

But what they didn't know was there was someone watching them grinning in happiness it was a black haired young woman who was about 15 years old but still her face was younger than one could expect. She touched her right ear and spoke with a serious voice belonging to a professional.

"Professor, target confirmed. Send an F class assault team to make sure if he's really it and the mistress is with him."

Part 2

It was a few days ago in a black airship hovering 26000 feet above a certain city in Europe, but still no one noticed the airship simply because it was invisible and it was it was 10:30 PM. The airship was named after the giant who burned the world tree, the yggdrasil in the norse mythology, the ship's name was exactly Surtr meaning the black one in old norse.

In a single dark room that has multiple book shelves around and surprisingly there were Japanese light novels and video games among leather covered books that were placed on the book shelves. A man sat in front of a desk looking at the hologram screen displaying the pictures, information, and videos of a single Japanese boy and a young professional who had ash blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Such a disappointment that we lost such a genius…we lost Nanase Shinsou."

The old man sighed as he skillfully manipulated the hologram screens and looked to the young 15 year old girl who was with him, standing as if she was he's assistant but in truth she was his subordinate, a loyal companion who stood beside him.

"We didn't lose Nana-chan; she left for the sake of protecting him from us, from killing him."

"Yeah, but still considering what will happen next, to this young man I'm afraid we need to eliminate him before he becomes a problem to us and to the world that has rejected me…but still this world provided me with such joy!"

"Again professor, would you start talking about your favorite light novels and anime?"

"Ahem…alright so he is the strongest spirit as my theory states a theory formulated a few months ago, and if he's a spirit meaning he could practically have a demon king…and if that's really true that's he's really the first sephira then this world is at its doom if he berserks and what happened 30 years ago might happen again…I still remember that spirit. Haa…earth's doom…"

The old man wore black glasses and had serious eyes that were highly expressive even he was old and in his late 30s he still had a youthful build a youthful look on his face but his face had a beard making him look older that he should be. The young young woman that was with him had quite long black hair and her face seems too youthful making her look younger than she should be.

"So professor Martin Milburn, what should we do next?"

The made an inquisitive stare at the old man, Martin Milburn the head of the secret organization that the young woman was affiliated with, Ragnarok corps. Although the name of the organization seems to be a name of a game or something it was still seriously a secret organization more advanced than DEM and Ratatoskr the reason is they had more advance technology than both organizations from their realizers, airships, and many more.

But unlike the other organization that appeared and debuted 30 years ago, exactly after the great Eurasia Sky Disaster they debuted and it was founded 12 years earlier and they already knew that a spacequake would happen but they didn't know that it would occur in Eurasia. They began their operations and was focused on finding spirits and doing things to either seal them or to kill them, in short a neutral organization that moves on its desires.

"Asgard Electronics has disappointed me…in failing to kill the boy but still it was needed since that idiot captured the Princess and made her use her demon king…but still Ellen was damaged so he can't do anything against the crazed Princess. That Westcott really wants to overthrow the world with the powes of the spirits but still if something happens, I'll kill him mercilessly using the Belcroft model 2.7 the…haa still not revealing it. The boy still needs to die…for the safety I'll take care of the spirits if they go berserk. And if someone hinders destroy him, her or them."

"Understood, sir. Termination of the target should be done as fast as we could also terminate every obstacles in the way just to terminate the target for the world's safety, sacrifice everything no matter what for, am I right sir?"

The young woman beside him summarized what the professor said and spoke like a military personnel, a way of speaking totally not for a young woman who's 15 yrs old.

"Yes but observed a little while and don't do reckless things as calling your team to face this send a class B élite assault team with a class A reconnaissance team, and please don't get the attention of the Fraxinus or else I would be forced to battle them using Surtr but that vice commander, Kannazuki Kyouhei-kun is troublesome going on par with me and don't get into the eyes of the JGSDF's AST or one of DEM's magicians that was around playing with the spirits haha."

The professor got his fork and ate a piece of the raspberry cake in front of him while the young girl looked intently at the cake and seemed to be saying that she wants to eat but the dense professor didn't even notice her so she resolved herself and asked.

"Yes... by the way sir could I take a seat? And eat some raspberry cake..?"

"Alright you're still 15 I remember...Sylvia I'd now be introducing you to the Tripartite"

The old man gazed at the young woman who was actually the élite of his anti-spirit group the H.U.N.T.E.R.S. a group that has more advance realizer units than the AST capable of limited reality manipulation and to materialized the thoughts of the user but in a limited state, if that alone is already advance one could say the they're better than any other anti-spirit groups in the world also including their latest technology they can practically kill the spirits. Standing beside him was one of the two elites of the anti spirit group of the Ragnarok organization, the H.U.N.T.E.R.S., Sylvia de Artemia a petite 15 year old with black hair and hazel eyes. Her citizenship is unknown.

She quickly took a seat and scarf down the raspberry cake vivaciously.

"Eh? Tripartite…oh well thanks professor-san!"

"Oh please don't call me that! Just call me oji-san or something..."

"ok, Professor-san...!"

"Haa..."

The professor heavily sighed at the young woman whom didn't even follow a simple instruction from him.

He quickly waved his hands and manipulated the hologram screen which now displayed the designs and information about a single realized unit that has multiple wings on its back.

"I present you Belcroft model 1.45, the VG-097 Bursting Gray Valkyrie equipped with the metal cannon blade (A blade that can turn into a cannon) Calabolg specialized in one on one combat and the anti army sword, Thousand Burst used against the Mistress's Ebed Melech. A huge particle cannon Raging Furies and a spirit mana containment and absorption device the Contained Avarice and a hyper materializer Jack box and two hundred containment units for weapons and may others Black Wrath and an adaption system Evolution so what do you think?"

As exactly was stated above their prided technology is simply a technology that could transform 'Spirit mana' into 'mana' used for the CR-unit; that alone was enough to make them different from DEM and Ratatoskr, a spirit mana containment and absorption device that still isn't developed by any other.

"It looks cool professor but what about Norene-san...?"

Norene Burtson, 15 year old British citizen and one of the two elites of the anti spirit group of the Ragnarok organization, the H.U.N.T.E.R.S.

"Oh I already gave her the Scarlet slayer the annihilation unit capable of destroying a whole city in matter of minutes, in short a weapon of mass destruction more specialized than the any other. She'd be arriving in a few hours and will be joining you in Japan."

"So what's this Tripartite? And fufufufu I just realized that you have an eighth grade syndrome!"

"Shu-shut up! I don't have an eighth grade syndrome or anything! Haa…alright the Tripartite is a group of CR-units that can combine their weapons and help each other…which means that if there's only one of them they would be vulnerable but if they have each other they would be invincible…well almost invincible at the time…"

"Fufufufu but what about the Revelation? Will you let her use it?"

"Yes of course…but now get ready"

Quickly loud footsteps that seemed to be in a hurry was quickly heard outside but when the footsteps stopped the metal door quickly slide open and there was a flaxen haired girl who stood there panting and looking seriously at the professor.

"Sir the Mistress is located! Current place is point 56-2927, Siberia and is currently fighting a class SS élite assault team and a class SSS élite assault team but they're being beaten up."

"Hmm... where is the Mistress going?"

"Heading to Japan..."

"Good she might be meeting up with the boy. Sylvia get a class SS élite assault team, class SS support team and a class A reconnaissance team to help you. Emilia..."

"What is it Sir?"

The flaxen haired girl replied as the Professor stood and got a black hand held tablet from the table.

"Since you're the one nearest the two élite of our group I'm giving you the key to the third of the Tripartite aside from the Scarlet slayer and the Bursting Gray Valkyrie, the support unit Green Calladium. Accompany Sylvia in Japan and make sure you won't get caught by DEM or the AST or worst, The Ratatoskr's Fraxinus got it? Now scram and do your missions!"

""Yes sir""

They said unison and got outside to the hatches where the CR-units was located when they finished the preparations for the realizer they left in a small ship with the team ready to terminate their target.

When they left he pushed a particular button and the wall behind him made a creaking sound and it opened. Now behind him was Surtr's bridge full of a crew. He silently walked and looked at them seriously as if he was a general looking at his army getting ready for a war.

"Get ready to warp to Japan and increase the mana output to the maximum! Also get the containment field ready"

"Yes!"

They all replied and skillfully manipulated the holographic screen in front of them.

"Sir the containment field is now ready to use!"

"Sir shall we save the mana generated by the basic realizers?"

"Yeah... now I want this ship if we get there, at a higher altitude and away from Fraxinus and if we get into battle get ready and use the energy now let us turn invisible and undetectable!"

"Sir saving all energy in progress and we're ready to warp now!"

"All right our mission is to hinder anyone or anything that would hinder Tripartite's team! Our mission is to battle Fraxinus or hinder them until they finish the mission if observations are finished..."

"Alright warping in a few seconds 12...11...10...9"

"Our mission is to kill the boy who could seal spirit powers and sometime in the future could bring destruction and pain to the world…even if I hate the world I need to take initiative so crew let's do this!"

"4...3...2..."

"It was a mission which Asgard electronics had failed to do…our mission is to kill Itsuka Shidou...!"

Part 3

Shidou quickly contemplated on his current situation of seeing Yuuki coming from a female's toilet.

"How could he possibly be…?"

He could still not believe what he saw…but still he knew his eyes didn't lied to him even so he can't believe the surreal scene that he saw; quickly his heart was engulfed by skepticism that made him more skeptical every single moment that passed.

But it was banish to the depths of his heart when he heard a single voice, a voice full of happiness.

"Shiori! Shiori! Sorry for making you wait!"

He quickly turned and smiled to the young man who was running to him but that smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Tsk! Shiori run away!"

The young man quickly shouted and quickly missiles glistened in the clear skies due to the sun's illuminations; Shidou just stood there with an expression that was full of fear and bewilderment.

The missiles made contact of the area behind him, explosions were quickly seen and erupted that turned the peaceful streets of Tenguu city turn into a battle field, that said craters was seen around the area and screams of people running were quickly heard, gray smoke was quickly seen all around.

Auspiciously Shidou wasn't blown away by the chaotic explosion that was clearly enough to kill him; the reason why he wasn't blown away was due to the young man who had an unfazed expression, He smiled at him empathetically which made him a bit relieved. His eyes looked directly into his, they were the same eyes that Nanase possessed beautiful but lifeless.

"Fufufu it's time to show the truth…Shidou-kun sorry for being mendacious to you…"

Her voice calmed him and made his surroundings lose their sounds, he only heard a single voice and that voice comforted him. His short black hair suddenly got longer and longer until it reached his waist and its color changed it turned into Nanase's beautiful long and silky ash blonde hair that, his eyes clearly looked at the cross dressing Shidou and quickly from brown in turned into emerald green.

There stood in front of him was a girl that had an unwavering expression unfazed by the pandemonium around her, she quickly raised her hand gracefully as she smiled to the young man who sat there looking at her.

"—Sacred Astral Dress Seventh(Yahweh Tzabaoth)..."

Her clothes unmistakably turned into an Astral Dress, the strongest defense and the absolute territory.

-Astral Dress. The absolute armor that protects the Spirits.

Her surroundings quickly became distorted as the peaceful bright skies quickly turned into gray, quickly from the gray skies a vortex of light suddenly descended and hit her; after that from the light that engulfed her Nanase stood there looking directly at the people who were hovering in the skies. Her clothes had already changed into a very beautiful dress with the sense of majesty and dignity in it.

"Ara ara, I thought I have trained mostly of you? Shouldn't you be more prudent? There's innocent people all round don't you know?"

She spoke in a voice full of Haughtiness and seemed to be intimidating them as they fired multiple beelines that annihilated her surroundings but her face isn't still wavering due to an invisible force field hindering the beeline's way. On the side note that was clearly not her astral dress hindering the bee line's way their incursions clearly passed through the protection of her astral dress.

Shidou was almost hit but thankfully Nanase protected him and deflected the beeline and the beams that almost hit him.

"Shidou-kun, run away from here…their weapons can pass through the astral dress and even destroy mana…so even with Kotori-chan's the Ifrit's regenerative ability you won't survive. "

Shidou's clothes quickly turned into the male Raizen high uniform that he usually wears from his cross dress. Her voice was clearly heard by Shidou but all he could do was to stare at her, stare at the young young woman who wore a single beautiful gray dress with weird elongated ornaments on her heard.

"I'll have to use my angel…so run away….Servant of the king Ebed Melech!"

She shouted and quickly multiple metallic knights got out from the surroundings and quickly hindered the ones floating at the sky with their weapons. Their weapons quickly clashed and resonated around the area, some of the anti spirit team tried to target Shidou but multiple knights covered him with their shields and even themselves.

Shidou was quickly carried by one of the, he tried to get away from its tight grip but it was futile due to its strong arms so he just looked at young young woman smiling at him and seemed to be bidding him farewell.

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—

That was exactly the sound of a spacequake alert around Tenguu city due to Nanase activating a spacequake.

Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease of understanding, rang out.

"—This is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

He still gazed at her but he really wanted to walk to her, to speak to her, to be with her, and more importantly to know her more.

"I believe in you so I will always protect you…"

She muttered at a doleful voice that Shidou heard that time he really resolved himself and tried to reach for her but still the knight didn't even twitch and let him go.

"Nanase! Nanase!"

"Don't worry…I won't die, run away…Manifest uriel!"

Nanase's right hand was raised in a trained motion and quickly engulfed by a silver light that quickly turned and materialized into a ring and twenty silver spheres that surrounded and floated around her wrist like the planets that surrounded the sun in the solar system.

[Miracle that holds a shape]

The thing both manifested just now was unmistakably the [Angel]. The Spirits prided strongest weapon and only thing that they could use to defend themselves.

Her hands quickly joined together and quickly Shidou saw that the anti spirit team's members collided with each other with a blinding motion and would surely damage them.

Her hands quickly made many gestures in the air that tossed the team around crazily as if they were puppets that got their strings quickly and madly pulled all around…her hand movements didn't stop there instead every moment it gets faster and faster until it reached the speed where the her hands seemed to multiply as one sees it.

"We need to get away at least half or three fourths of the city will be engulfed and destroyed."

The metallic knight informed him but he didn't believe that this knight spoke so he became perplexed and asked the metallic knight who gazed at him as he maneuvered through the air with his metallic horse that had its feet engulfed with flames.

"y-you could talk…?"

"I'm the true Ebed Melech, a knight serving my master, a servant of the king, a loyal slave that would do everything for her. My brethren are just copies of myself…now I need to get you somewhere safe."

The knight increased the speed of his horse and hurried to Fraxinus at a part of the city while the beautiful maiden that fought Shidou's adversaries that wanted to kill him.

"So she cross dressed?! Wh-why would a spirit do such thing?!"

"Hmm…to know if Shidou-kun's a yaoi?"

"That's ridiculous Kannazuki! Setting that aside why did she activate a false spacequake to protect the people?"

Kotori quickly looked at the monitor showing Nanase fighting of the Anti spirit team that was clearly not the AST of JGSDF they were a different group as seen due to their different wiring suits.

"Kotori-san where's onii-sama?! Th-that CR-units doesn't seem that they belong to DEM…according to the data and as I remembered."

The young girl beside Kotori muttered as she analyzed the situation that she saw on the screen, it was Takamiya Mana worrying for his blood related brother and was now working for Ratatoskr for the sake of being with her beloved older brother.

"Oh don't worry for Shidou Mana he wouldn't die with just that—"

"Commander Shidou-kun is arriving and is being carried by a what?!"

Shiizaki was quickly perplexed with what she quickly saw Shidou being carried by a knight, when she saw that Mana quickly wanted to get her CR-unit but she was quickly stopped by Kotori when Shidou appeared in the bridge from a bluish flame that just abruptly appeared.

"Onii-sama! Are you okay?!"

Mana quickly hurried to Shidou who stood after a few minutes and fixed his clothes.

"Don't worry Mana, I'm okay more importantly Nanase…"

Shidou quickly looked at the monitor looking at the young young woman who saved her before he almost died with the attacks of the anti spirit team that appeared a few moments ago.

"Are they the AST?"

"No their CR-units don't belong to DEM Shidou…"

He again gazed at Nanase fighting the anti spirit team that still even they're getting tossed all around the place but their incursions was useless simply because they didn't hit Nanase even for a single bit.

"Now let's finish this!"

Nanase stopped her hands then quickly made gestures as if she was playing a qin zither and quickly the land surrounding the group moved like waves at the sunny beach and quickly storms began to brew and their whole surroundings began to be distorted and began to bend that made the group succumb into the agony that they are suffering.

Nanase quickly made a throwing gesture that quickly controlled the lighting and hit the group of people that was quickly illuminated due to the electrocution of the lightning that was controlled by Nanase.

Hands made of earth quickly grasped the team that attacked Shidou and tried to kill the young man.

"So you're sent by professor Milburn eh? So it's to confirm if it's really me and Shidou eh? Haa really that means the Tripartite is coming…really the Ragnarok corps moves fast…oh well let's do an over kill!"

"IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO BEFORE THAT BOY BERSERKS! Even you are once working for the corps all the obstacles need to be terminated!"

One of them shouted in anger and glared at her but the young young woman just sneered at her and looked at her intently.

"I agree but the boy's needed to save this world…tell that to the Professor…I will protect him no matter what!"

"Then take this!"

One of them fired a beam that was quickly followed by multiple beams but before it hit she opened her mouth and spoke calling forth the second form of her angel.

"Uriel — [Neets-chee Shamar(Immortal shield)]!"

Appeared on her hand was a gigantic shield that had a sword on it which she quickly got and attached it to the end of the shield that quickly formed an eighth metre sword staff that she mightily swung and created a gigantic beeline engulfing the beam that was fired from the group.

She quickly divided the staff into two four meter swords that she again swung and created multiple beelines that attacked or more appropriately assaulted the group and banished them

"Begone!"

Her voice made the sky shook and made the land tremble due to the great force.

"Haa were here again…the side effect of using Uriel…I hope they're safe…"

Light quickly engulfed her surroundings and quickly formed into a dome shape that quickly increased its radius and continuously engulfed its surroundings until it engulfed three fourths of Tenguu city. It left no traces except for the wide crater that could be clearly seen from Fraxinus

"wh-what p-power?!"

Kotori muttered as she saw the crater that shaped itself in Tenguu city destroying most of Tenguu city's features and terrains.

It was an unbelievable view, a spacequake like phenomenon that destroyed the city more than any spacequakes that appeared recently a destructive phenomenon that one couldn't believe to happen.

Shidou widened his eyes seeing the thing that happened but still he needed and wanted to find Nanase but he can't see him from the place that she was before.

Sounds of big explosion was heard and even reached Fraxinus, clearly a phenomenon that couldn't be seen every day.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!*

It was a very irritating sound that was a herald of death and despair but Shidou didn't care about it that time he only cared for one young woman.

"Nanase…"

He silently muttered as she looked at the screen.

Part 4

Nanase sat at the bench at the park and sketch her surroundings with great detail while simply waiting for the young man to show up.

She was thinking if Shidou would still accept her after seeing her defeat her pursuers ruthlessly, she didn't want to be alone and she feared that the world would reject her but still why would she be afraid if she is already experiences it. Rejection, despair, loneliness it was what she experienced and felt.

"Well whatever or no matter what happens, happens"

She told herself and used the eraser to delete some parts of her drawing, still she patiently waited for the young man to come a speak to her but her waiting was quickly ended as she heard loud footsteps coming behind her, she already knew that the boy would come and speak to her, she knew it the time she saw his eyes looking directly at her.

"So Shidou-kun how are you?"

She asked succinctly but still her voice carried sympathy with it, with that the boy quickly felt some nervousness as he saw her.

Nanase quickly stood up and smiled sweetly at the young man.

"Let me introduce myself to you, I'm Shinsou Nanase pleased to meet you young man"

She extended her hand intending a hand shake but Shidou didn't quickly reached for her hand quickly but instead he just reluctantly reached for it and when he reached her hand she smiled sweetly to him.

"I-I'm Itsuka Sh-Shidou, pleased to meet you too"

He spoke in a quite weird tone that was saying that he was nervous.

"Now let me tell this to you a bit…when I tell you to run, run…my angel has such power but it has disastrous side effects that could practically kill you…don't worry they would practically rebuild the city in just days…they would come back and kill you"

"Is…is that so? But why do they intend to kill me…?"

"It's simple…you're a being that's more powerful than you should be…a troublesome creature that would soon destroy the world…"

Shidou quickly became perplexed due to what she said. Why would people try to kill him? Why would they do kill him, someone that seems to be too trivial? And more importantly what is their reason for doing this? He contemplated on what is really happening around him but still he can't understand. Although that time he was perplexed and discomforted by the atrocious happenings that happened to him today the hand of the maiden that was with him made him a little relieved.

"So let's continue the date?"

She asked to him as she clasped Shidou's right arm and directly looked unto his eyes as if she was looking directly at his whole being.

"Shidou continue your date! This is your chance!"

Kotori informed him about the opportunity that had presented itself to him but it was his decision if he's going to take it or not.

"Ara ara I want to take a bath first! Let's go to your house! She again dragged Shidou going to the Itsuka residence.

"Shidou! Where are you Shidou?!"

A maiden with black hair quickly shouted Shidou's name and looked around trying to him, but it was futile she didn't found Shidou even he was just around. An expression of worry quickly surfaced the face of the maiden as she looked around a few minutes ago she already felt a bad premonition about the young man and set out to find him and to make sure his safety; feelings of worry and fear and confusion engulfed her fragile heart but that feelings grew larger but still she believed that the boy's alive.

"Ragnarok corps a group that manufactures realizers and many innovative technology…they specialize in creating CR-units that could destroy spirit mana to pass thought the astral dress and use excess spirit mana for their own mana or both. Their anti spirit team is called the H.U.N.T.E.R.S. a specialized group that either kills spirits or uses their powers…I'm going to tell you that was one of their weakest teams…but still they're dangerous."

The ash blonde maiden informed him about the group that attacked him a few moments ago, and they're also the group who almost killed him if Nanase's right.

"…thanks for saving me"

"No, it was just ok don't thank me like that Shidou-kun"

He still can't believe what he saw today, he still didn't realize for a single moment that the girl whom he was finding was just beside him masquerading as a young man but again this young woman also forced him to cross dress again.

"Shidou! Shidou! Finally I found you!"

He heard a very familiar voice that belong to a single maiden that was once a spirit but now human since Shidou sealed her.

"Shi-Shidou?! Who's that girl?!"

She possessed black hair as black as the blackest night that he ever seen, that girl was exactly Yatogami Tohka in front of them who had a perplexed expression as she glared at the Nanase.

"To-tohka?!"

"Ara ara if for isn't it Tohka-chan!"

Shidou was quickly bewildered after seeing Tohka in front of them, but one could say that he was more bewildered after seeing the Tohka who was heavily glaring at Nanase.

"Wh-who are you?"

She asked in a cold tone that would seem to be colder than that of winter.

"I'm Shidou-kun's wife!"

"Wi-wife?!"

Nanase answered enthusiastically as Tohka looked down dejectedly then she looked at Shidou. On the side note where did Tohka learn what a wife is? It was simple; she had been watching TV dramas lately.

"Shidou is it true?"

She asked as tears began to flow from her beautiful eyes but before Shidou could even speak Nanase spoke.

"ahem…That's true…I'm sorry!"

It was exactly Itsuka Shidou's voice coming out of Nanase's mouth, a voice of a male with that Tohka began to turn back and run crying but Nanase quickly swayed her hand and pushed Shidou going to Tohka. Shidou quickly lost his freedom of movement as he moved according to what Nanase likes. He quickly touched the young young woman's shoulder but Tohka shook it of but still Shidou under the control of Nanase didn't stop there instead he hugged the crying maiden from behind.

"Sorry for that lie…she's not really my wife but my cousin ok? Now stop crying Tohka."

Then he forced her lips unto hers and she also kissed back and their tongue entangled as their saliva exchanged as they passionately kissed.

Nanase giggled as she saw the turn of event.

"uah…ah Shi-Shidou?"

Tohka breathed as Shidou separated his lips from her's.

"Don't worry Tohka-chan! I'm not actually his wife but his cousin right, Shidou-kun? By the way my name's Shinsou Nanase! Pleased to meet you!"

Tohka reluctantly reached for her hand as she was being hugged by Shidou, when they finished shaking their hands Shidou again got his freedom of movement and got away from Tohka.

"Shi-shidou?"

"ahem…sorry for that Tohka…"

Tohka quickly blushed until she had a color similar to a tomato and quickly turned her back ran away but for a single moment Shidou saw her grinning.

"Tohka! Tohka!"

He tried to chase Tohka but he was quickly stopped by Nanase.

"She's fine Shidou-kun, just let her think it over…a young woman must think remember that and also respect her…"

"What did you do that for?"

Shidou asked and seemed to have a bit of anger in his voice, and he did felt a little angry about her.

"You're dense aren't you? If she saw you with me she would just quickly run away but now admit it you saw her grinning in relief…If I hadn't do that she would practically be jealous ok?"

"Is-is that so…? I did see her grinning…"

Shidou nodded in agreement and smiled wryly knowing that Tohka would be okay after that incident, they again continued walking to the Itsuka residence.

**Author's notes: Another long chap which took me at least 10-12 hrs to type…well currently I'm thinking to make this the next chap shorter a little bit…hmm about 3000-4500? Or 2000? I'm still thinking how…**

**Anyways here's another chap…and if I fail making the next chapters short I'll practically might drop this and continue with my new date a live FF which is shorter**

**Also what will happen to Tohka and Shidou's relationship and will he be able to seal the spirit powers of Nanase? And some spoilers: epic battle ahead!**

**Also sorry if I cant elaborate the date part a little…and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: A serendipity

Chapter 3: A serendipity.

Part 1

It was currently 4:30 PM; the sun beautifully dyed the whole city as they walk along the now deserted streets of Tenguu city.

Right now cold sweat dripped from Itsuka Shidou's forehead simply due to the young woman with overwhelming beauty that clasped his arm while holding a sketch pad; smiled sweetly at him while gracefully walking.

People quickly shifted their gazes at the couple especially the young woman beside him, Shinsou Nanase.

Even though he was a bit a guilty for not chasing after Tohka whom he recently kissed due to this young woman controlling him, he still accompanied this young woman in his own accord.

"So Shidou-kun, where are we going next?"

She enthusiastically asked the young man who was sweating as if he was doing an exercise.

"I thought were going home? You said that you wanted to take a bath…"

"No, I've changed my mind…I want to go around more…but I think going to your house is good too, so ok."

They continued walking until they reached the shopping district that was near Shidou's house, auspiciously it wasn't destroyed by the gigantic blast that happened a few minutes ago and annihilated that engulfed most of the city.

Shidou gazed at the destruction far away and saw that blast only left a gigantic crater just like a spacequake but it wasn't just a spacequake it was a phenomenon that the young woman beside him created.

The young woman beside him was exactly a spirit but she her appearance wasn't the cause of the phenomenon but her angel specifically the angel's 'side effect'.

The young woman smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Shidou gazing at what happened a few meters from him.

"My angel has an amazing power letting me to control everything around me and manipulate earth but it has a 'side effect'. After each usage it will begin a blast that will not stop until it destroys or kills someone…"

"…"

Shidou didn't know what to say to her and just continued walking but he kind of felt that he wanted to comfort her so he pat her on the head and smiled.

"I'm definitely going to save you…I'm definitely going to do it."

He muttered knowing that this girl is just like the others, trapped in their own cursed faith that put them into many different situations where no one beside him could help and save them.

"No…you can't seal my powers yet…they'll come back and try to kill you again. I'm the only one who could protect you…."

Shidou began to be perplexed due to what she said and made a dumb face while looking at her.

"They're one of Ragnarok corps' agents...and I know they wouldn't stop until they kill you due to what you are…"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"A being that could seal spirit powers and use it as if it was his own might berserk in the future…and what would be the most rational action? It's simple to kill it before it berserks…and that is why they wouldn't stop to kill you."

Shidou was now astonished due to that and is now at a loss of words and began to halt his slow steps.

"Ara ara astonished of a simple truth? Stop thinking of that right now let's continue!~"

She dragged Shidou faster going to the Itsuka residence but Shidou quickly halted his steps when he saw Tohka sitting at a bench quietly looking at the skies and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Ara ara if for isn't Tohka-chan! Now go on young man speak to her! It would be boorish if you don't approach her!"

"But you said 'don't chase after her'!"

"I just gave Tohka-chan time to think!"

Nanase pushed Shidou going to Tohka who was just sitting there and eating soy flour bread.

"Tohka! Tohka!"

Nanase changed her voice and Shouted Tohka's name which made Tohka's tilt her head gracefully looking at the approaching Shidou.

"Shidou?"

"To-tohka…"

They both looked at each other and then awkward silence broke out which made Shidou open his mouth and talked but it was Tohka who first spoke.

"Shidou why did you kissed me all of a sudden?"

Shidou widened his eyes and looked away due to his lost of words and wanted to changed the subject.

"Shidou? Is there something wrong?"

"No-nothing…"

"The answer me why did you kiss me all of a sudden?"

She again asked so Shidou would have no choice but to answer her answer.

"That…um…sorry for that."

He sincerely apologized to the young maiden who quickly shook her head and forgave him just like a merciful goddess.

"No, don't mind it I even wanted to thank you…I'm happy that Shidou kissed me."

"Re-really?"

She nodded her head again answering his question and then he thanked the gods for this blessing that has fallen into him.

"bu-but don't go with other girls anymore and more importantly don't let them hold your hand…for some reason I felt some kind of heavy feeling in my chest when I saw you with your cousin…"

"Th-that's kind of complicated…"

"Say Shidou is she really her cousin?"

"Ye-yeah…she is my cousin I just…um"

"Pick me up from the airport…right Shidou-kun?"

"Yeah yeah!"

Shidou didn't know what to say next but thankfully Nanase save him from that.

"Ara still jealous Tohka-chan? Well don't be were relatives right?"

"Yes, we are relatives!"

Tohka quickly made a weird gaze at Shidou's dubious act of saying 'yeah' or 'yes' but due to Nanase's smile she didn't mind it and stood up.

"Oh Shidou I'll be going then I'll just meet you with Kotori-chan!"

She quickly left the couple who just stood there and was silent.

"So let's go Shidou?"

"Nn, let's go"

Part 2

Shidou sank himself into the bath tub at the Itsuka residence.

It was around 50 minutes since he arrived and only about a few minutes since he and Nanase got met in the house.

Speaking about her the young maiden is currently cooking for Shidou as if she was his wife and suggested to Shidou that he should go first while she's cooking.

"So they're going to kill me?"

He muttered to himself while looking at the ceiling at the bathroom and contemplated on what Nanase had said to him; it was unbelievable but he knew it was the inevitable truth that he can seal Spirit mana and use it.

"The target is me huh, I can't believe I almost died…"

He mumbled and sank himself to the tub making bubbles with his mouth due to blowing air with his mouth

He quickly heard the sound of the door creaking sound the reason for this was simple, the bathroom door was slowly being opened which made Shidou shift his gaze but that was a great mistake that he made.

A beautiful ash blonde maiden stood there and looked at him with her lifeless emerald green eyes that have now a single light of life due to her experiences today.

She seemed to be perplexed of what happened and made a weird face of mixed confusion and surprise as she gazed at the naked young man who quickly turned his gaze away.

He might quickly did that but he firmly grasped Nanase's figure and his eyes had already seen almost every single part of the young woman's body and that was enough to get him to the brink of being a beast, his sanity's limits and the maximum of his mind's processing capabilities.

It was unbelievable that he almost reached his limit and become a beast just by looking at her, but that isn't a question she, the person standing in front of Shidou was a very beautiful girl that was transcendent of any other.

"Shi-shi-shidou?!"

"Na-Na-Nanase I-I thought you know I'm he-here?!"

"I-I'm going to wash your back!"

She quickly covered her voluptuous breast with her hands as she glared at Shidou but for some reason her glare had a smile of ecstasy in it as she saw the panicking young man who was in front of her.

"Ara how tactless! Shidou-kun no ecchi!"

"So-sorry! I'm really sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Shidou quickly blushed as Nanase blushed until her face had the same color as a tomato and quickly got into the cramped bath tub as a result the water quickly overflowed so Nanase bent her legs so that Shidou, who was currently blushing as if he was about to explode, wouldn't be discomforted by the happening.

Her soft smooth hands slowly touched his back which made him panic, he couldn't help but to panic due to the young maiden's hand touched his back.

"Ara ara a male's back is so hard!"

"…umu..ha…umm"

Shidou made weird moans of mixed guilt and nervousness but it had some, for some reason traces of ecstasy in it.

"Ara what's wrong Shidou-kun"

"No-nothing!"

"Hmm…you almost turned into a beast that would force this young maiden to fulfill his animalistic desires!"

"I won't do such thing!"

He was starting to get used to the situation and had calmed a little after the surreal scene that he had seen but what made him panic again is that he felt something soft on his back. It was so soft and elastic that made Shidou red in panic, due to its inexplicable sensation that it produced.

"Ara panicking due to a woman's breast is in contact with his skin…"

"Wha-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT A-A-ARE Y-Y-YO-YOU DO-DO-DOI-DOING?!"

Nanase didn't even care about his shouts and his feelings and just lightly giggled at Shidou.

"Now let me tell you what really happened 29 years ago…but first promise me that you will make me fall…"

She spoke in a low tone that seemed to be hypnotizing as she tightened her grip on Shidou and that made him calm and more rational.

"Alright I promise…I promise that I will make you fall…and then save you from your fate"

Tears quickly fell from Nanase's face as she heard what Shidou promised to her but she quickly stopped it.

"It was 29 years ago, I became a spirit…"

Shidou was now flabbergasted due to what she said; he can't believe that this girl was exactly like Kotori and Miku who were humans who became spirits due to a spirit known as the phantom

"I had started remembered it all from the day that I had a dream about what happened 29 years…remember that?"

"You mean that dream? Yeah it was the most vivid one that I had."

"I was 16 that time when I left Japan and got abroad to my father's work and since my mom is working somewhere I can't remember I had to take care of my siblings…I did everything from teaching them, caring for them, cooking, washing, helping…just everything. I might be tired but their smiles became my new strength for a new day and to follow my dreams of writing and even my stories was rejected their smiles continually gave me strength to write and write even how many times I had failed and people especially my parent stopped me…I read my stories to them and they smiled happily and said 'Onee-chan! Your story is the greatest! I want more' 'yeah Onee-chan I want to hear the next chapter!' then they hugged me"

"You have siblings?"

"I have two younger sisters although I don't remember their names and it's only their faces that I remembered…**more importantly I was the reason why they died**."

She started to cry but she wanted to stop it but still her tears flown from her face and hit Shidou's shoulders. His eyes quickly widened in surprise as he heard what she said

"I know that I love them…I loved them so much but because of my stupidity they died…One time a spacequake appeared on our city and we didn't get into the shelters because of my two sisters waiting for me…even when I was near a shelter I still thought about them and got away to save them…"

Shidou started to remember what happened during April 10th when he had to run from the shelter in his school to the family restaurant for his adoptive little sister, Itsuka Kotori but auspiciously she was safe and nothing happened to her but it didn't turned out like that for Nanase.

"But when I got them the spacequake started and we began to run and run faster but the blast still reached us m-m-my si-si-siste-sisters pu-pus-pushed me away to save me…I still remembered their smile, their sweet smile before they died saying their goodbyes and saying that they loved me before the spacequake engulfed them."

She began to cry more and more tears fell from her beautiful face but even so she tried to stop her tears.

"I remembered that I cried and cried that time after the accident…until my vision became hazy and the only thing that I heard was her voice until I woke up wearing that gray dress which is my astral dress, Yahweh Tzabaoth"

Shidou wanted to say something but he didn't know what he should say to this young woman who hugged him; he wanted to comfort her but he don't know what to say to comfort her.

"I started to wander everywhere and learn to use my abilities in a few days and also to change my form and get some clothes… I met him a few days later when I was at the brink of killing myself when I learned about the death of my parents there was no reason to live anymore, he was the one who extended a helping hand to me and talked to me when I needed it, he accompanied me through my trouble even he was blind he still helped me, but that was the reason why he was killed…you know the rest Shidou-kun when I sobbed for him…the first man that I loved died due to me…it's always my fault why my loved ones died in vain…"

"They didn't die in vain! You may kill a few people but you saved a million!"

Shidou quickly retorted after Nanase finished her story; he can't accept the truth that she blamed herself due to what happened he knew that she wasn't.

"They saved you and you saved a lot of people! You saved me, if you didn't warn the people with the false spacequake, they would have died! Yes you might destroy many things but they choose to save you because of the good things that you did to them! Please don't ever blame yourself for that…"

"Thank you Shidou-kun but will you accept this cursed hands of mine?"

She asked the same question that she asked in the dream.

"I'll accept you no matter what, no matter what happens…"

He knew that Nanase was just like any girl who wished to be saved and just like any spirit he wanted to save her no matter what. She was just like Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai sisters, Miku who wanted help but no one extended his or her hand to them and even tried to kill them.

The spirit were just like any other girls but they were stuck with curse fate that forced them to the depths of despair and sadness and he was the only one who could give them a new life, a new start in this world that rejected them but even if the world will reject them he will always accept them no matter what.

She quickly stood after washing Shidou's back then she let Shidou take a bath and she did that without saying anything.

Part 3

It was currently 3:50 AM and the sun didn't even rise making the whole surroundings devoid of light coming from the sun but there was still street lamps shining the way.

In the Itsuka residence a young girl skillfully surveyed the documents at the table and drank some tea after getting something from the stack.

"Professor Martin Ambergus Ricardo Milburn, a scientist specialized in creating CR-units and some rumors said that he created the first CR-unit…hmm there's nothing much about him here…"

She muttered to herself as she viewed the profile showing a 20 yrs old young man who wore a lab coat but her gazed quickly shifted behind her as she heard footsteps coming behind her.

"Ara ara the commander of Fraxinus researching about the current head of the Ragnarok corps why don't you ask the old man, Elliot widman about it? I'm sure he knows something about his old friend…"

"What do you mean?"

The young girl who was also the commander of the airship Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori asked as she looked directly into the eyes of the young maiden behind her, Shinsou Nanase smiling happily at her.

"You monitored Shidou right? You know my past and heard it…"

"hmm, that wouldn't be surprising…you know many things about this world, Mistress…"

"Don't call me by that name Ifrit…"

"Well you do know that I'm a spirit but that wouldn't be surprising too"

Nanase quickly took a seat beside Kotori and took a sip of the cup of coffee that she brought.

"After that Incident I met him, the old professor who was a genius in creating CR-units…the credit for the creation of Realizers should go to him but Westcott stole his designs and became the pioneer of the CR-unit making industry…"

"So your giving me information about the people who once your allies?"

"You could say that but take this as a warning…"

She looked directly at Kotori's eyes before taking the paper that Kotori held in her small hands.

"I once worked for the Ragnarok corps and helped make CR-units a year after that…I help him with his innovative designs in his invisible airship HQ that is now 42 years old but it was continuously repaired and rebuilt making it better every time that it was done…"

"But that's not possible Ratatoskr is the one who made an invisible airship first."

"It's possible Kotori-chan…he was a genius anyways and he also made the teleportation of a whole ship possible."

Kotori couldn't believe what Nanase said so she widened her eyes and she seemed to be filled with flabbergast.

"He also made the mana absorption and containment so he could use the enemy's mana into his own for use…I helped him but most of the design, idea, work was credited to him I only did about 30% of the work but still he considered me a genius."

"But I'm sure it wouldn't work for spirit mana right?"

"He perfected it 10 years ago but he doesn't use it…"

"What?! T-that's i-i-imposible!"

Kotori's shout of flabbergast quickly resonated inside the whole living room as she heard what Nanase said.

"It's possible he can do it but would only use it to kill Shidou…remember what Mr. Widman said?"

"Yeah if Shidou could summon an angel we should kill him…"

"He can use multiple angels…if he berserks what would happen?"

"The world would be thrown into chaos."

"Your right that's why Mr. Widman fears what will happen if he berserks but he failed in killing him so the professor will take action…their CR-units are more advance than DEM and their wizards are greater than what you expect most of them can go on par with DEM's elite wizards and can totally beat the AST one handed…their realizers can fully materialize their thoughts…"

"They don't seem as strong as you said you even beat them by just a few moves…"

"Because it's their one of their weakest teams so better to protect him…but don't worry I'm here…and also I can't disclose all the info for now since I don't have my data please don't research about them, the more you know the more your giving them a reason to kill you and destroy Fraxinus."

"But what are their motives?"

"Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods, the end of yggdrasil and a new beginning. They are a group who works for their own desires so it wouldn't be a surprise if they wouldn't be merciful…"

She stood and pat Kotori on the head before leaving and getting to the kitchen and start doing something meanwhile Kotori stood too and got to her room.

Part 4

It was a few days after he met Nanase but still he didn't have the chance to seal her due to the people trying to kill Shidou and also Kotori said that the mission should be postponed first due to Shidou's perilous situation.

On the side note it only took them 3 and a half days to rebuild the destruction made by the 'side effect' of Nanase's angel, Uriel.

"haa…"

He heavily sighed as he looked at the skies then at the room but it was more rowdy than before due to Miku's arrival and is now chatting happily with the girls of the class.

Her beautiful eyes quickly met with him and made a simple greeting.

"Hello darling…Is there something wrong?"

She stood up from the crowd which anticipated what would happen next.

"Uh…nothing really nothing…"

Origami quickly glared at Miku but as usual being a yuri she smiled at Origami with an inexplicable intent.

"Hmm…what do you need Origami-san?"

"Nothing…"

She quickly tilted her head meanwhile Miku just smiled at Shidou by just seeing that the boys quickly made piercing stares at Shidou who just paid no heed to it and just focused his attention to Miku.

"Muu…I wouldn't believe you look at your face"

She said with her face having a face of worry but Shidou didn't have time to reply due to Okamine Tamae, their class adviser coming there so she stood with a look of sadness in her beautiful face and got back to her seat.

"All right is everyone settled down?"

She again asked happily and then looked at the door for some reason that action made Shidou feel something was going to happen.

"Um…this is kind of weird but still… alright, before we take attendance today, I have a surprise! —Come in!"

It was an ash blonde girl whom entered their room and her beautiful emerald eyes made contact with Shidou's eyes that was full of flabbergast.

"Hallo everyone! Pleased to meet you! I'm Shinsou Nanase."

She sweetly smiled as Shidou which made the whole class rowdy again but just like Miku she paid no heed, quickly approached Shidou which made Miku who was behind Shidou and Origami on Shidou's left glare but she didn't care about them.

The sounds of the class was getting rowdy but they quickly stopped after Nanase raising her hand in the air, for some reason Shidou felt that she used spirit powers to control them just like what she did to him.

The boy in front of Shidou quickly stood up before Nanase arrived as if he knows that she wanted to sit there but his movements were a bit unnatural and he moved slowly like a zombie.

"Eh? Well I guess you're all settled so let's start the attendance."

Shidou quickly made his way near Nanase who sat in front of him which made the two girls namely Miku and Origami glare at her meanwhile Tohka just paid attention to what Tamae was saying knowing that Nanase is Shidou's 'cousin'.

"Why are you here?!"

"Ara that isn't an appropriate attitude when I'm worrying about you; you know?"

"Worrying about me? You're always at my house right?"

"But still you're going to somewhere that I can't enter just by wanting to right?"

Shidou couldn't help but to look down admitting that she was right; Nanase was here to protect him from the agents of Ragnarok corps considering their skills and technology are more advance that what Ratatoskr has.

"Remember I'm like your body guard…so relax ok? I haven't been in high school for years so let me enjoy ok?"

"…"

Shidou didn't reply and just wryly smiled at the young woman whose mission was to 'protect him'.

Time quickly passed and it was about lunch and as usual Origami and Tohka quickly neared their tables to Shidou but considering that Miku was now there so they made room for her and joined their four seats.

Meanwhile when Shidou was about to get his lunch but a bento was dropped in front of him by Nanase which prompted the other girls to either glare at her with scorn or grimace at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't let you just yet…Shidou why don't you open it?"

She joined her seat to their group and smiled at the other girls as Shidou opened the bento as he was instructed to and beheld of Nanase's cooking, his eyes quickly widened in surprise and made the other girls other than Miku look at the bento who was glaring at Nanase.

"Ara Miku-san want some?"

"I wouldn't want food from a meddlesome person…"

"Well at least I'm not someone who's boorish unlike a person there…"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing…let's eat Shidou-kun!"

She used her hand to get the chopsticks and then to get the food that was in the bento and fed it to Shidou but Origami stopped it with her chopsticks.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it illegal Origami-san? I'm just feeding him…"

"What is your relation to him?"

Nanase continued and ignored Origami then continued to feed Shidou who had no choice but to open his mouth and then she smile a smile one could say a smile near a 'devil's' smile.

"hmm it taste good…"

He muttered after tasting what Nanase prepared for him.

"My relation to him? I'm his wife right?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Miku made a surprised sound meanwhile Origami widened her eyes then both of them glared at Shidou who was eating.

"Shidou is that true?"

"Darling are you cheating on me?"

Both of their glares were directed to Shidou meanwhile Tohka was getting annoyed due to the other people's conversation.

"Hey you guys don't ignore me!"

Her voice quickly resonated in the whole room but the other girls didn't care and continuously glared at the young man who was now sweating due to the girls' glares.

"Shidou isn't Nanase your cousin?"

"Hmm actually were still not married…and I'm actually his fiancée, Tohka-chan!"

"EHHHH?! Is that true Shidou?!"

Nanase looked down dejectedly as if she was admitting defeat but she quickly raised her head and spoke in Shidou's voice.

"It's true she is my fiancée"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Now most of girls namely Tohka and Miku made a surpised sound due to hearing it and even the whole class started to murmur around saying things like 'What?! Itsuka-kun has a fiancée?!' 'what is this now Itsuka will be married! FUCKKKKKK!' 'All right let's plan on how to kill the bastard for our allies!'

The whole class was now raving about the thing and that made Shidou quicky sighed.

After that Miku and Origami quickly glared at her with hostility but still the young maiden was still unfazed by the glares of her 'rivals'

"Why don't we settle this in a tournament?"

Said Miku while smiling at Nanase who did the same thing meanwhile Origami and Tohka was just looking at them but still they looked very serious after hearing Miku's suggestion.

"I'll join…I'm sure I'll win this time."

Said and looked at Shidou while she was remembering what happened a few months ago.

"I'll join too!"

Said Tohka while nodding his head a bit and agreeing to the suggestion.

The four beautiful girls now looked at Shidou while smilling and for that reason he felt something would happen to him.

**Authors notes: looks like I won't be dropping this since the whole worlds that I used excluding the author's notes of course reached only 4603 words haha.**

**Anyways what will be the tournament the tournament that they will do? Also an upcoming battle will happen not this chapter…also I'll try to make the next chapter just like this about 4000+ since it would be too long if I keep it just like the earlier chapters.**

**Well I would be now planning for my new 'shorter' two 'version' project…**

**Excelsior, minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 4: A prelude

Chapter 4: A prelude to the upcoming tempest

Part 1

"-Reverse conquest and Item quest"

Her voice resonated at the roof top of Raizen high. Four girls stood there looking at each other while the sun illuminated the surroundings and bathed the asphalt with its yellow orange light, it was currently 4:05 PM and most students have already left, that includes a certain young man, who's a lucky bastard in the eyes of his male classmates.

The other three girls seemed to be perplexed of what she said therefore having weird expressions on their faces as all of them look at the maiden leaning at the railing, the sun shone brightly casting her shadow.

"Eh…? What are you talking about Ms. 'fiancée'?"

Another girl asked at a sarcastic tone as she directed some hostility to the maiden who cheerfully smiled at her, totally ignoring the hostility that came from the well known idol.

"Don't you get it Ms. Idol? I've decided what competition we should choose…I think it would be good if we do a **Reverse conquest and** **item quest competition**"

"Hmph…I was the one who thought of the idea of having a competition, right? Don't go choosing on your own!"

"Oh, is that so? Every one of you girls wants Shidou right? This competition's easy! Did Shidou-kun ever made a move to make his relationship with you progress? You girls were the ones who made the moves but nothing happens right?"

"…perhaps you're right"

She looked away as if she was denying what is truth, the inevitable truth about Itsuka Shidou, the man who made this four maidens fall in love was not making a move to make his relationship with each one of these girls progress.

"I don't care about what competition…The one who wins will have Shidou right?"

"You're right about that Origami-san…including the date right and other stuff…"

The girl with silver hair asked with seriousness as if talking about a serious matter but it was really a serious for her since it was that man that they're speaking about. That man, that single man who was different from others in her eyes and the eyes of these other women

"Hey…what are you talking about?"

A black haired maiden asked about what they are talking about what they're talking about since she was totally clueless about what the others were talking. She walked slowly to Tohka while her hair ash blonde fluttered in the air, Nanase smiled at the clueless Tohka and when she reached her she hugged her.

"Ara ara is seems that Tohka-chan doesn't know what reverse conquest is right? Tohka-chan also doesn't know what an item quest is right?"

"Nn…I don't…"

"It's when a maiden conquers a man whom she loves so he could notice her more and more….and make him more affectionate about her…an Item quest is where you have to get an item of the person to get him, do you get it?"

"Yes, I did get it!"

Tohka smiled happily while she nodded vigorously and Nanase smiled at her and looked at Miku and Origami who looked at her with somewhat one could call killing intent.

"So is everybody ok with it?"

They nodded in reply while their expression was filled of seriousness and it seemed that they were facing the biggest battle of their lives.

"Miku-san is it ok with you that I make the rules?"

"Yes…since you thought about the contest why don't you make the rules…but if you make it biased I hope that you know who you will be facing"

"I know I know…I secretly gave Shidou-kun a bracelet today so the one who gets it will have him as long as she has the bracelet but if he still doesn't kiss her another could still steal the bracelet and if he kisses the girl who has the bracelet willingly she will have him …would that suffice as rules? And does everybody understand? Now then let's begin our conquest for Shidou-kun. You choose when to move. Also you need to make Shidou give you the bracelet and make him **willingly kiss you**."

"Wait how could we tell if someone won? You know one could say that Shidou kissed that person…"

"Don't worry Miku-san I have contacted a friend for that…and also the bracelet would be the proof."

"If that friend's a biased one you know what happens"

They nodded in reply and they got down going to that man, the target Itsuka Shidou.

"So that means if I get the bracelet and Shidou kisses me willingly he's mine?"

Tohka asked an elucidation about the rules of the game that was presented to her.

"Yeah…you're right good luck Tohka-chan."

"You too Nanase, good luck!"

This marks the start of the reverse conquest that the girls will pull out.

Part 2

[Competition 1- Tohka's conquest?]

5:01 PM

Current location: Itsuka residence.

"Shi-Shidou! Shidou where are you?! Shidou"

Tohka ran along the corridors of Shidou's home but he doesn't seem to be there, but still she tried to look for him and then she heard vague sounds of someone using the shower that's coming from the bathroom.

It was a few minutes ago when she just walked the streets thinking about how could she make Shidou fall for her, since he actually does only consider her as a friend who is just by his side, but she knew this wasn't enough so she consulted some friends of her, namely Ai, mai, mii due to this.

The young maiden was totally clueless of the ways on how to make a young man fall in love but she thought maybe these girls knew how could she do it and win the competition and to have Shidou only for her.

"Oh, Tohka-chan why are you here?"

Ai looked at her with sympathetic eyes of her as she saw Tohka who just panted from all the running.

"I-I need to learn how to make a man fall in love…"

"What?! Don't worry Tohka-chan we'll help you with it!"

"Yes! Yes! All that for Tohka-chan!"

They hugged her and then they separated and of course gave the friend of them a simple advice.

"Hmm…so who is it going to be Tohka-chan?"

"Shi-Shidou"

"Oh is that so?"

Mii said and seemed to be teasing her and then quickly after that they helped Tohka on her certain conquest of the young man known as Itsuka Shidou.

Well she was obviously the one who made the first move in Shidou due to her belief that 'the earlier the better' and that is why unlike the other girls who seemed that they were going to get ready with a battle plan first she sped through the streets going to the Itsuka residence then jumped over the fence and just opened the door forcedly just like a criminal just to find Shidou who she thinks is exactly there at the Itsuka residence.

It would be a normal thought that Shidou's in his abode since Shidou usually after buying the ingredients for dinner gets home.

Tohka quickly ran to the bathroom without thinking who might be inside the bathroom and just opened it quickly, she quickly blushed after that seeing Shidou taking a bath and looking at her with a weird gaze.

"Shi-Shidou?!"

"To-Tohka?! How did you get in?!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

She quickly closed the door with a bang that resounded in the bathroom then she quickly ran downstairs while her face was being very red that it almost had the color that was the same as a tomato which just ripened.

Shidou quickly came out of the bathroom after taking a bath and quickly got down to the first floor of the house just to see a maiden with black hair blushing due to the quite unexpected scene that was presented to her when she opened the bathroom.

"So Tohka what do you need?"

"U-um Shidou co-could you go on a date with me?"

She said with her eyes pleading like a puppy and saying to the passerby to pick it up, she was definitely like an angel asking him for some reason he couldn't say no, but that was just normal who would say no to a beauty like her who plead like that? Who can resist a being like her pleading asking if a certain someone could go on date with her?

"Is it ok Shidou?"

"Uh…ummm…y-yeah, of course"

Tohka's face enlightened due to that and Shidou smiled due to that and his hand was quickly grabbed by Tohka and quickly left the house.

"Hey Tohka where are we going anyway?"

"Just don't ask it's a surprise!"

That time Shidou couldn't think about anything he just cared about Tohka's smile as they left for the night even he forgot to turn off the lights, cook for Kotori and anything he couldn't due to her.

[Competition planning 1-The observer]

5:52 PM

Current location: [Fraxinus]

Kotori gaze at the monitor and clearly saw the situation, it was clearly shown that Shidou was getting dragged by Tohka who seemed to be excited of something.

"That's weird why would Tohka ask Shidou on a date?"

She mumbled on her seat as she manipulated the screen on her hand but she was quickly startled by the voice that she heard from behind.

"Hmm…the young ladies thought of a single competition to get the young man…Tohka was the first to move and if you would ask me she's the one who will have a high chance to lose him."

"E-Eh?! Yo-You!"

Kotori quickly stood up and tilted her petite body to see who was behind her, she quickly saw the young maiden smiling at her while wearing something that a butler would usually wear but still she looked like a female due to her untied ash blonde hair that reached her waist.

"Hello, Kotori-chan…I'm who you call the Mistress but just call me Nanase or if you would prefer Nana-tan!"

"Why are you here?"

"Would you observe what is happening to Shidou-kun and see if one of the girls that's chasing after him is going to be willingly kissed by our spirit mana sealing hero-kun?"

Kotori grinned thinking about the possibility that Shidou would kiss a girl willingly, well she knew her older brother so she also knew the fact that man is not interested in the opposite sex so why would he kiss a girl willingly? Well he did kiss Kotori willingly but it was to seal her power and so that she won't turn into a very vicious killing machine but that was specifically for that reason.

"Why would we do that?"

"Simple…I can bring down [Fraxinus] right now."

Kotori and the whole [Fraxinus]'s crew released gasped of surprise knowing what the Mistress could do to them, they clearly saw what happened when she used her angel and beat the mysterious anti spirit team that showed up and tried to kill Shidou and her enormous spirit mana density that they detected.

"Is this a threat?"

"No, it's a choice view the girls or you know what will happen…"

"Hehe…looks like we don't have a choice…View Shidou and let us hear his conversation in here…let see if one girl can make Shidou willingly kiss her."

The whole crew quickly manipulated the screen in front of them and focused to Shidou walking with Tohka on the artificial light illuminated streets of Tenguu city having another date with the childish maiden who was once a spirit.

"Let's see if my onii-chan would kiss a girl willingly…"

[Competition 2-Continuation of Tohka's conquest and a meddlesome acquaintance]

Current location: the streets of Tenguu city.

"Tohka where are we really going?"

"I don't know…I just wanted to be with Shidou"

Shidou couldn't help but to wryly smile to her, Tohka who just wanted to be with him without a single reason.

"Now just tell me Tohka why did you ask me on a da-"

"Shidou let's go eat there!"

Tohka quickly dragged Shidou going to a store that sells crepes and multiple sweets. On the side note that was a popular place that people around Tenguu city go to eat. The store was filled with people of all ages but most of them were couples having somewhat a romantic night even if there were a lot of people inside the fairly large store.

"Shidou, just wait I'll order ok? What do you want?"

"No Tohka I'll be the one to do it just find a place for us to sit"

"No, it's fine, it's fine…I'll be the one to do it!"

Tohka quickly got to the line and just asked Shidou to sit on a table and for that simple thing Shidou started to think why she would act all weird since he was the one who most usually orders their food but still he had no choice but to sit there and wait for Tohka who was now at the line.

For some reason he smiled thinking about Tohka who was now getting used to the world and was now acting more and more mature and fit for her age, but still he would always want to be with the childish Tohka since it was that side of Tohka that he was used to but if she changes he knew that he will and he must be always there for Tohka, to save her, to care for her, and to be with her.

He felt a little weird at sometime, the feeling was like some person was looking at him as if he was a prey of some kind, but he just shook off that feeling and just thought about Tohka but he didn't know that the feeling was right, as someone was watching him from a far, it was a silver haired girl looking at him a few blocks away.

"Tsk, He's with Yatogami Tohka…"

It was exactly Tobiichi Origami who was watching Shidou, after that she quickly contemplated on her next course of action that she will do.

She quickly stood and got to the store after thinking about her course of action, simply because she knew she needs to seize her opportunity, and that opportunity was Tohka is currently waiting on the line and Shidou was just sitting around.

She quickly got into the store while avoiding Tohka's sight and stealthily got to Shidou's place where he just gazed at Tenguu city's beautiful night sky and just suddenly approached him, which prompted Shidou to tilt his head looking at his acquaintance from the AST.

"O-Origami? What are you doing here?"

"Shidou, come with me…your life is in danger."

"E-eh? W-what are you saying?"

It was exactly Origami's plan to get Shidou away from Tohka, a plan that would make Shidou perplexed of the situation but would actually force him to go with her without thinking about Tohka.

"Your life is in danger…"

"Eh?"

"Come with me."

She quickly got Shidou's hand and tried to drag him but he seemed that he doesn't want to come with Origami making Origami a bit disillusioned of the situation that was presented to her but she resolved herself for she knew that she needs to win this, she can't tolerate another defeat after the swim wear battle.

"Origami wh-what's happening?"

"I'm telling you, you're in danger."

"Wh-what?"

Origami quickly dragged Shidou away while running trying to get away from the store this was the moment that she was waiting for the moment that she could force Shidou to give her the bracelet that Nanase gave him.

"Origami what's going on?!"

Shidou asked in confusion again due to what was happening but the silver haired girl didn't reply and still kept her emotionless face and just kept running along the streets of Tenguu city, illuminated by the street lights and the multiple lights that came from indoor stalls and buildings.

"Your life is in danger…give me the bracelet."

"Eh? Eh? Wha-what do yo—"

Shidou was quickly cut due to Origami's quick dragging him to single dark alley that most people of the city wouldn't go in due to its dangerous airs.

"Origami what are you doing?"

"No time to explain give me the bracelet and kiss me, Shidou"

"Eh…wha-what?!"

"They're about to come, Shidou give me the bracelet and kiss me"

She forced Shidou to give her the bracelet and forced him with her insisting pleads that made Shidou more confused in every minute that passed, he became more confused when Origami quickly pushed him against the wall and sealed him with her legs and arms restricting Shidou's body and surprisingly Origami was able to pin Shidou who was an average high school boy to the wall but that was out of the question Origami had unbelievable training in the AST.

"Shidou, give me the bracelet…then kiss me"

She drew closer and closer to the young man who was now blushing and blushing until he's face was now has the same the color of a tomato due to blushing. She neared to him until her nose was a few centimeters from Shidou's chin, until her breast met his chest, until her body was intertwined with his and that forced Shidou give in to her forcing pleads that was uttered multiple times.

"Origami…Alright ok I give up! Alright! I'll give it!"

Origami quickly distanced herself from Shidou a little and then Shidou quickly removed the bracelet his wrist and slowly gave it to Origami but someone's hands quickly reached for the bracelet and got it, it was not Origami's but another person's and that person quickly dragged Shidou away from Origami looking at them in a daze without even reacting but quickly chased after them but the one who dragged Shidou managed to get away from Origami and that girl who dragged him was…

Part 3

[Competition 3-Miku Izayoi's 'proper' conquest]

Current location: Along the streets of Tenguu city.

"Mi-Miku?! Wh-why?"

"Just run darling, Origami-san forced you to give her this treasure!"

Miku raised her and letting Shidou to see his bracelet which is now worn by Miku, who is currently dragging him while running as if someone, was chasing them but there was someone chasing them but they managed to lose her by going to a place packed with people

"Miku, what's happening?!"

Shidou asked in confusion again simply because for the second time of the night he was dragged by a girl whom he knew and they both seemed that someone was chasing them.

"ufufufufu, it seems that Origami-san's cheating but still her way isn't against the rules that Nanase-san stated but Nanase-san said we have to perform a reverse conquest which Tohka-san was doing."

"Eh? What reverse conquest?"

"Let's go on a date and enjoy the night, Darling!"

"Eh? Eh?"

"Muu…how cold of you! I said let's go on a date!"

Miku made an expression that made Shidou guilty if he ever thinks about saying no so he can't help but to say yes to her, and who would even try to resist and say no if an idol who hates men ask that person on a date in this romantic early night that the full moon shone brightly lighting up most of the dark places.

He was really guilty about Tohka who he left in the store, he's sure that girl would be very upset due to it but he also knew that he also can't let Miku since she too was a spirit and she might also get upset so he needed to pick one even if he can't and he doesn't want to, even if he wanted to make both of them happy but he can't leave the current girl for Tohka but he also can't leave Miku.

The young man didn't know who to pick the idol or his usual classmate and friend, he was ready to put his life on the line for both them but he can't make them both happy right now he must choose whether he like it or not.

"It's ok if you pick Tohka-san and leave me…I still could have darling anyway"

"Miku…"

Miku said and she seemed to be very sad but she was ready to give Shidou to Tohka but won't he give her chance to be with him? Who would Shidou choose?

[Competition 4-Tohka and Origami]

Current location: Along the streets of Tenguu city.

"Shidou! Shidou where are you?! Shidou where are you?! Shidou!"

Tohka's shouts resonated in the streets of Tenguu city, it was currently 7:04 and the streets was still packed of people of all ages but Tohka of course due to possessing overwhelming beauty stood out among the crowd but she wasn't the only one, a silver haired girl who also possesses beauty that was on par with Tohka ran along the streets shouting the same name, the name of the young man taken from her, Itsuka Shidou.

"Shidou! Shidou! Shidou! Shi—"

Origami was quickly cut by Tohka who collided with her and that made both of them fall on their butts the same thing that happened a few months ago when Shidou dated Kurumi.

"Sorry, sorry"

"No I should be the one saying it…I should be careful next time I'm walking around."

Both of them apologized but both of them were surprised to see each other, rivals in many ways meeting in the street that were exactly these two persons who collided with each other and are now glaring at each other.

"Yatogami Tohka where are you going?"

"Well obviously finding Shidou, Tobiichi Origami."

"Hee…You're not getting him"

"Oh really?"

Then both of them started to argue again hence they were distracted from their true mission, from their true objective which is to find Itsuka Shidou.

"I have no time for this I need to find Shidou!"

Origami made a sneer and just pitied how futile Tohka's plan is, since Tohka didn't even knew where Shidou was but she couldn't give this information to her enemy so she left finding that young woman who stole her 'lover' from her and that woman didn't just stole him she also hid him from her and even manage to lose Origami even how trained she is.

[Competition 5- A date with the idol]

7:20 PM

Shidou and Miku walked inside one of the theme parks of Tenguu city and still it was filled with people of all ages, from young to old, even it was early night but of course the city was filled with couples like them and naturally they stood up since many people raised their hands and waved at Miku and of course Miku too waved at them since it was a responsibility of an idol but when men waved to her she just ignored them and just smiled at Shidou instead well that was usual Miku, she still hates men but still as she said 'darling' is a special case, with that Shidou felt piercing gazes directed at him due to jealousy.

"Well thanks theme park's still open…"

"Well how auspicious…maybe fate wants us to go on a date?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Anyway let's go darling…where do you want to go?"

"Um…why not the roller coaster?"

He said the first thing that came up to his mind but he thought that Miku won't agree to it so he contemplated on changing it but still he anticipated if she would agree on his choice of going to one of the rides in the theme park that would make you dizzy, not just dizzy but very dizzy but Miku just return a simple but truthful smile that banished Shidou's worry of her disapproval.

"If that's what darling wants to ride there…then let's go!"

"Re-really?"

"Of course!"

They quickly got to the roller coaster and of course rode it happily then quickly Miku's shouts was heard when the ride started to go to the loops at a blindingly fast motion and that made Shidou somewhat happy feeling that this girl relied on him.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Darling!"

"It's OK! It's OK!"

Miku hugged him and her hugged tightened and tightened every single minute that had passed anyway Shidou was smiling for some unknown reason he was, maybe due to Miku hugging him, or he's just too happy but it was undeniable that the reason was Miku hugging him that's why he was smiling.

After that Miku and Shidou got down of the ride and Miku was still hugging Shidou making the glares of other men more piercing than before and the aura surrounding them was slowly turning into killing intent in every single minute.

"Uh, Miku were already finished."

"Ufufufu, I know darling but I just want to hug you since we're finally alone…"

They again walked along the streets of the park and just enjoyed next they got to a store and bought some food since both of them still didn't have dinner, Shidou still didn't remember Tohka who was currently searching for him but still he felt guilty of his choice but every smile from Miku banished that feeling.

"Darling thank you for being here with me…"

"Th-that was nothing…"

Shidou smiled at her and that was the same that Miku did as they continued to walk and chat for a little while and got around, after a few minutes the couple sat at a bench and just took a little break on their date.

"I'll buy us some drinks ok? What do you want?"

"yeah…fufufufu my darling's really a gentleman! Hmm…I'll have the same as you."

Shidou quickly got away to buy some drinks as he said he didn't even thought about Tohka maybe he was just too distracted due to all the things that happened this night from Tohka asking him on a date, Origami dragging him to the alley, dating Miku this night but he will be more and more distracted with this, a young maiden wearing what a butler wore was exactly beside him, and he couldn't be wrong it was exactly her, her ash blonde hair fluttered a little and her emerald green eyes was looking at the skies.

[Competition 6- The beginning of the tempest.]

"Nanase?"

"Ohhhh…Shidou-kun! Why are you here?"

"We-well"

"Hmm…you're having a date right? With whom Miku-san? Or…"

"Ye-yeah I'm with her"

"Hmm is that so? I'll go now Shidou-kun, may you have a good and romantic night, waka!"

She quickly bowed at Shidou and bid farewell, the maiden with ash blonde hair and wore a suit that one could say a tuxedo quickly left while holding a drink in her hand while enticing women and even men who looked at her with awe and jealousy as always.

Nanase quickly walked away but she wasn't going out of this theme park without having a simple conversation with her rival who seized the bracelet that she gave Shidou and who was currently sitting and waiting for her beloved darling, Itsuka Shidou so she quickly walked to the direction where the bench where Miku sat and quickly charged to her rival and hugged her from behind which made the idol surprised.

"Wha?!"

"Hello, ojou-sama! How was your date with waka-dono?"

"Yo-you…"

Nanase let go of her and stood in front of Miku and smiled while bowing as if paying respect to a person with special powers or someone who's rich, well since she dressed as a butler it wouldn't be too flashy but it still distracted multiple people walking around and they started to mumble about that.

"Nanase what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Hmmm…I'm also a competitor ok so why shouldn't I be here?"

"Ye-Your right…"

"Tohka and Origami is currently trying to find Shidou, nice hiding ojou-sama…bye! Ojou-sama should go home now or else delinquents would start to show up"

"I can protect myself you know!"

"If that's what you believe…"

Nanase made a devilish smile when she intended to shift the topic simply because she knew that Miku would ask about the bracelet which is now in her stealth hands that removed the bracelet from the wrist of the idol, now she just needs to find the young man who was about to get here from buying the drinks.

"Servant of the king Ebed Melech"

She summoned her knight to protect the single idol from delinquents, even she was her rival Nanase still cared for her.

Part 4

Shidou finally was going back to Miku who is waiting for him, who was going to buy drinks but for some reason the vending machines in the theme park has some problems that it didn't work but uncannily it only didn't work when he tried to use it but he can't fail the young maiden waiting for him so he tried to find some and finally after 10 minutes he found a vending machine that works and finally purchased the drinks.

He walked slowly along the streets gazing at the people around but when he remembered Miku who was sitting there but he quickly stopped his tracks due to Nanase passing by looking at the night sky enjoying the view and having her drink and that exact time his attention was focused on her, and her eyes quickly met with his which made her smile in return then she quickly approached him.

"Oh, waka what are you doing here? Is your date finished?"

"Uh…Nanase why are you calling me waka?"

"I'm currently wearing a tuxedo right? So I'm cosplaying as a butler, so is that ok waka-dono?"

"Haa…that should be ok…"

"Thank you waka-dono"

Nanase bowed in front of Shidou again and then quickly got his hand and dragged him away but he tried to make her let go but it was a futile action since Nanase is a spirit.

"Nanase where are we going?"

"This will just last a few minutes I'm sure Miku-san has already left and I also summoned my knights to protect here…I'm going to show you something amazing here in the theme park"

"What are you sure?"

"Yeah…My knights will protect her"

Shidou again became confused but he was guiltier since he let multiple girls this night namely Tohka and Miku, and every minute that had passed was making him more and more guilty.

"Don't worry, just date them again and ask them to go somewhere those girls will definitely turn into tsunderes"

"Nn…guess I'll have to ask them."

"Yeah…waka please learn how to understand the heart of a maiden"

"I guess so..wha!"

Nanase quickly carried Shidou when they were in front of the high building in the theme park and then she jumped while carrying Shidou on her arms of course and then she made him sit at the edge of the building then sat beside him and lied her head on his shoulder.

The night sky was clearly seen from the top of the building which made the whole atmosphere of the surroundings a more and more romantic and that made Shidou smile, maybe due to the view of the clear night sky or due to Nanase showing it to him.

"Thank you for being with me here Shidou-kun"

"No…I should be the one who should thank you but I still need to go back to Tohka and Miku"

Shidou smiled at Nanase and Nanase did the same, and then she neared her face to Shidou's face intending a kiss but she quickly got her face away and carried Shidou then jumped going back to avoid the beam that quickly hit the part where they were sitting a few minutes ago, that place was now greatly annihilated.

"Ara ara Sylvia-san how many time should I tell you that wouldn't work against me."

She looked at the clear sky and quickly three human figures showed up, all of them were equipped with CR-units and obviously they're here to kill Shidou and Nanase.

"Hmm as I thought Nanase-san but still I won't miss a second time"

"Oohhhhh is that so?"

Now Shidou and Nanase's peaceful night became chaotic as [Ragnarok] corps' [tripartite] come.

"—Sacred Astral Dress Seventh(Yahweh Tzabaoth)..."

**Authors notes:**

**OH well that sucked…really sucked if you ask me.**

**Sorry if I can't elaborate the reverse conquest and item quest competition in this chapter but I sacrificed it for it to be short but if you insist that I should make it longer and more elaborate but in another new date a live fan fic of mine the 'probabilites' which is composed by 3 one shots. If you want it then just drop a review or two asking me to make it or just PM me but I'll be working for that after I finish this story and move on to the next my Hidan no Aria fan fiction, and if you want to see the preview of my HNA fan fic just got to my profile and read the preview.**

**Anyway to my readers thank you for reading or just even viewing it…I really thank you for that but please drop a review…does anybody notice my mistakes? Please guys point it out…**

**As I always say in the end of my chaps,**

**Excelsior!**


	6. Chapter 5: A fall?

Chapter 5: A fall?

**Part 1**

"Give us Itsuka Shidou"

Stood there was a young maiden who wore a grayish dress and crown like ornaments in her head. She carried around the young man who was obviously perplexed because of the situation presented in front of him.

"Ara ara why are you in such place?"

Nanase gave a wry smile looking at the three young ladies in floating in the wearing their CR-units, seemingly hostile to Shidou and Nanase but still Nanase wasn't even fazed of them and seems to be a bit happy meeting these young ladies, who seem to have met her before.

"Give us the boy, Scott-sama or else"

"Oh come on, Norene don't call me in my old surname"

"Then shall I call you 'Allison'?"

Nanase's hand quickly met her face and she quickly sighed. The man tried to get down but Nanase didn't even let go of him since she knew that this man is in danger, Itsuka Shidou is now in danger due to the mysterious pursuers that are now directly in front of him.

"Really stop your idiocy Norene…sheesh you're somewhat naïve!"

"I know that but let's not talk about that now! Give us that boy!"

Nanase let Shidou down and kissed him on his cheeks, making him blush a little, before throwing him down the building then Shidou quickly vanished in the air and was quickly transported to [Fraxinus].

"Chii, Not giving us the boy? Then let's take this to the harder route!"

"Yeah, let us finish this, Emilia I'm taking all of you girls down and give you some good spanking!"

""Don't talk to us like were the children that we we're years ago!""

All of them quickly retorted to Nanase as she finished teasing them, with that all of the three young ladies quickly blushed therefore making them somewhat cute from a viewpoint of an average person but setting that aside, Nanase quickly smiled and raised her hand quickly summoning a spacequake which made the alert sound off, therefore prompting people to evacuate.

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—

That was exactly the sound of a spacequake alert around Tenguu city due to Nanase activating a spacequake.

Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease of understanding, rang out.

"—This is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity,

please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

The people quickly ran away to the shelters, mostly of them we're in panic, some people somewhat grumbled about why did a spacequake appear in such beautiful night, and some just ran casually saying that they have already have but unlike that people a black haired girl shouted out a young man's name obviously worrying for him.

"Shidou! Shidou! Where are you Shidou!"

Tohka quickly ran around seeing if Shidou was one of the people who were running but it was futile she never saw Shidou at the sea of people running. Origami too tried to find Shidou but she needed to deal with the spirit who is going to cause the spacequake, so she ran away meanwhile Miku too tried to find Shidou but it was useless she still didn't find Shidou but did see something that she can't believe.

"Eh? Isnt that Nanase?! S-She's a spirit?!"

She let out a surprised sound due to seeing Nanase in an astral dress, raising her hand while smiling savagely at three women who were in front of her.

"[Servant of the king] Ebed melech! Make sure the girls and the people are safe!"

Hundreds of knights quickly showed up from blue circles or one should say portals and quickly distributed themselves and helped the people to get around. Miku quickly felt a cold metallic hand touch her shoulder which made her slowly tilt her head and look on what's behind her.

"You're Miku, right? Shidou is currently in the airship, [Fraxinus] let us go, and Tohka is already there"

"Eh? Wh-who are you?! More importantly wh-what are you?!"

Behind her was a knight, exactly a medieval knight who had blue flames coming out from the places that wasn't covered by the metal armor due to that it would be appropriate to say that this thing isn't human nor a living being

"Perhaps you're astonished of my form? I am Ebed Melech, a servant of the one you call 'Nanase' perhaps it would be more specific if you could call me her other consciousness?"

Its form quickly changed into Nanase wearing the same butler uniform for some reason maybe for Miku comfort, the same form as Nanase a few minutes ago, and it quickly took Miku's hand and they began to be engulfed in flames then vanish in the thin air transporting to where Shidou is

"Manifest, [Master of the surroundings] Uriel!"

A ring quickly manifested in her index finger, and as usual 20 small silver spheres floated around her wrist with that being seen the three ladies wearing their CR-units quickly summoned multiple guns and rained bullets at Nanase but they weren't normal bullets, they exploded in contact therefore obliterating the building and turning it into rubble in just a few seconds.

"Shit, kill her already!"

The girl with black hair, Sylvia quickly shouted and they quickly distanced themselves from each other.

"[Uriel] — **[Neets-chee Shamar(Immortal shield)]**!"

Appeared on her hand was a gigantic shield that had a sword on it, which she quickly drew out and began brandishing it crazily which quickly made multiple beelines that found their way to its targets but Emilia quickly summoned multiple transparent hexagonal plates that formed into a gigantic shield-like object that protected them from the [Mistress]'s assault.

"Hmm…It would seem that our CR-units could materialized our thoughts at a full level without endangering us"

"That's exactly the function, it materializes our thoughts in a full level, which means it's stronger than the normal-watch out!"

They quickly evaded the gigantic silver beam that was released by Nanase who just thrust her sword which released a gigantic beam that almost hit them but they quickly retaliated. Sylvia quickly swooped down and summoned her sword while Norene summoned multiple large guns around her which mercilessly bombarded Nanase who was smiling savagely obviously unfazed of the pandemonium that was happening.

"[Calabolg] initiate!"

A thin laser sword about 6 meters in length quickly manifested in her hands which collided with Nanase's shield then quickly detached from it targeting Nanase but Nanase quickly used her sword to shield herself from the incessant assault of Sylvia's sword. Using her opportunity Norene fired at Nanase at an atrocious manner, auspiciously the land beside Nanase rose up and was reinforced by the metal and cement around and shielded her but she was quickly thrown away by that and Slylvia evaded the incursion of her comrade.

"Shit you got some guts you children!"

Emilia released multiple missiles that was materialized out of nowhere flew to the air while glittering due to the reflection, but it was useless, for all of them were brought down to the ground by some kind of force. Nanase's shield and sword quickly vanished as if it was a bubble that was popped out of existence and returned into its ring form which she used to manipulate her surroundings.

The three young ladies quickly floated in the air without Nanase doing anything and was assaulted by the multiple hits of the things that surrounded them, from the metal to the rides, cement, the land, lightning, glass, just everything hit them incessantly, but when Nanase was going to rip their CR-units from them it was quickly stopped their CR-units quickly made a field that protected them from Nanase's attacks or one should say an appalling assault.

"Chi…Now to get serious, [Raging furies]"

A gigantic canon quickly appeared at Sylvia's side and was it was quickly fired at Nanase but she swiftly evaded and then she floated in the air still smiling in somewhat excitement.

**Part 2**

"Alright where the fuck did they take the Itsuka boy?!"

The professor shouted as the crew of [Surtr] Manipulated their hologram screens and quickly found where their target is hiding, it was exactly inside [Fraxinus].

"Sir, Target found, inside [Ratatoskr]'s airship, [Fraxinus] about 32 degrees and 1 kilometers from us"

"Ready our main cannon and turn 35 degrees minimize the power I've got a little surprise for that Mr. Once AST captain. I should say it is a faint… Setting that aside we're not going to use any advance weapons or technology unless we need to, like teleportation, the mana absorption and containment or the [Freyr's doom] understood? fire the [Muspell]!"

"""Understood!"""

As the [Surtr] turn, four gates quickly opened outside [Surtr] and slowly cannon like structures showed up and quickly shone in a purple color then released a strong beam that almost hit [Fraxinus] but…

"Designate protect realizer territory 12'o clock , coordinates 236-50-21 Radius 234-456!"

"Understood! Protect realizer territory set; coordinates are 236-50-21. Radius 234-456"

Repeating Kannazuki's command again, [Bad Marriage] Kawagoe quickly hit the console.

When he did that the protect realize around [Fraxinus] condensed and transformed into the coordinates and radius that Kannazuki instructed but still tremors was hurriedly felt inside [Fraxinus] that time the mana canon of the enemy exploded on that exact spot. An intense light wrapped the monitor projecting the ships outer image.

Protect realize, as the name says it is a special type of territory which is used to avoid attacks in the designated area or protect the ship from the assault of enemies but the only weakness of it is that if the territory encompasses a larger area the weaker it gets, and blatantly gets stronger as it condenses but with that it would really endanger the ship considering that the other part of the ship will be completely defenseless.

"Eh?! Shit! Quickly designate protect territory 11'o clock , coordinates 245-30-11 Radius 434-346! It was a faint!"

"Eh? Ok coordinates 245-30-11 Radius 434-346!"

"Quickly before it hits! Hmm…we're in another near death experience will we able…"

"Just shut up and do your work Kannazuki or else we're going to die!"

Kotori shouted loudly to her idiotic but now seems to be reliable subordinate as she looked to her older brother who was a bit confused of what was happening and is being hugged tightly by Miku who seems to be taking the opportunity of deepening her relationship with the young man.

A large tremor was quickly felt inside [Fraxinus] but thankfully they weren't damaged of the hit.

The crew skillfully manipulated their consoles and followed every command that was from Kannazuki but even in these times he still asked the crew and Kotori to torture him.

"Ko-Kotori…what's happening?"

Shidou asked like a young child making Kotori a bit annoyed maybe due to his question or her jealousy of Miku who is freely hugging Shidou while smiling in ecstasy beside her.

"Eh? Can't you see that, perverted man?! We're currently under attack! And what is she doing here?!"

"Why, Nanase's pawn transported me here therefore I am a visitor, Ko-to-ri-chan"

"This is my ship you can't freely do anything you want!"

"Oh aren't you two siblings then you can't marry him! Ufufufu darling's mine!"

"E-eh? Who said he was yours! I'm just his adoptive little sister!"

"Then I presume you're planning to marry him?"

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

The siblings hurriedly released a surprised sound due to Miku but in difference Kotori was deeply smiling and blushing simultaneously and this marks another beginning of a war among the young man's harem of girls specifically his adoptive younger sister who secretly loves him and the idol who's very aggressive about her feelings to the young man.

"Hmm…I now managed to grasped the rhythm of their firing and it seems to be familiar…Now let me ask to you to tort…er…Let me attack now! But I have to be careful not to place a great danger to us…and not to damage commander Itsuka's world tree"

Kannazuki made everyone look at him and then contemplated on his next course of action thankfully he quickly thought of an action then glared at the enemy ship that seems to be familiar to him but he didn't care instead he raised his hand and then he quickly let it down.

"-Prepare the convergence Mana cannon [Mystletainn]"

Kannazuki fired the [Mystletainn] but the professor just sneered at [Fraxinus], full of scorn and smiled savagely at that then he raised her hand and instructed his own crew.

"Set protect territory! Point B-36, Radius 56.93!"

"Roger that professor!"

And just like the protect realizer of [Fraxinus] the protection realizer of [Surtr] condensed and transformed into a point protecting the point that the professor instructed and that exact point that the mana canon of [Fraxinus] exploded with that the professor successfully intercepted the attack of [Fraxinus], it was the same way how the [Ratatoskr]'s ship, [Fraxinus] protected itself without moving.

The [Surtr] as stated could teleport but the professor wanted to have a fair fight even how advance his ship was he wanted to have a little game with someone that he met before, someone on [Fraxinus] that is directly in front of his [Surtr].

A youthful looking man who was in his late 30s showed up in the screen in [Fraxinus] seemingly snickering at the crew and its commander.

"Greetings, Commander Itsuka! I am professor Martin Ambergus Ricardo Wolfram Milburn, give us Itsuka Shidou and let me finish the job that my old friend, Elliot Widman gave you. Oh is that you my old student, Kannazuki? Long time no see, young man!"

"Pro-professor?! Why are you there?! Why do you still have that looks?!"

"Haa…really setting that aside I'm now your enemy my old student! How nostalgic…anyway give me Itsuka Shidou, or else [Surtr] will burn you down just like how the jotunn Surtr did to the world tree"

"I refuse. I am not giving my older brother I will protect him"

"Then I shall say sorry to Elliot for destroying this beautiful ship with mine, get ready Kyouhei!"

The monitor quickly returned to normal as the professor vanished in the screen, that was just the start of the battle of [Fraxinus] and [Surtr] a battle between two ships that could protect itself without moving a single meter.

"Set protect realizers at point AB-300, radius 80.9 then fire the [Muspell] put all the generated mana into the protect realizers after that"

The professor ordered his crew with a certain assurance that he has, he was very confident that kannazuki would attack after his attack but will he really do it?

"Hmm…that's weird the professor showed up…Oh I remember his usual torture….hehehehe I still remember that setting that aside! I must protect [Fraxinus]! coordinates 365-27-67 Radius 98.2! Then prepare the convergence Mana cannon [Mystletainn]!"

[Surtr] fired at [Fraxinus] which is directly in their front but luckily due to Kannazuki they just experienced some tremors that didn't even faze the crew, they simply knew that this was a critical fight since it was all or nothing this time. In a few minutes after that [Mystletainn] let out an unbelievable amount of mana going to [Surtr].

"Kannazuki, do you know that person?"

"Ah the professor? Yeah he teached and trained me once…when I was…"

"Stop with the side story, can you beat him?"

"…"

Kotori soon widened her eyes because of seeing Kannazuki who seemed to be very serious about the matter. She hasn't seen Kannazuki like this before, she knew that he wasn't his usual self maybe due to the acquaintance from the past that he met just now or just because he knew that [Fraxinus] is now in danger, very grave danger

"Now where the heck is Reine?"

"No one knows she might be busy doing things…"

"Haa…really in this times?"

[Mystletainn] quickly fired to the exact spot that the professor had predicted which is why he instructed to direct all the generated mana to the protect realizers and now begins the professor's quick attacks.

"Hit the same spot transfer all the mana generated to the mana canon and attack a few times, Kannazuki will perhaps target a random spot which is I think will be point C-3 and then in F-45 and F-52…To finish us up then [Surtr] set all the realizers to parallel drive then distribute it we're going to give a little surprise to [Fraxinus]…[Muspell] fire! Fire! Fire! We're bringing [Fraxinus] down!"

"Understood, all the realizers are now in parallel drive now distributing power!"

Kannazuki quickly saw the small glitter in the sky and quickly relayed his instructions which are followed by the crew quickly and then he successfully protected the ship from the ship from falling.

"Fire [Mystletainn]!"

It was yet another battle of airship that contains realizers, meaning each of them needed to pierce the territory of each one and will therefore deciding who is the winner and who will survive.

The beam that was released by the [Mystletainn] was intercepted with this it will obviously be a battle of attrition between the two ships but if they do plan a battle of attrition, the [Surtr] would practically win if you would ask someone, it was equipped of 36 basic realizers, which are used to generate mana and 20 control realizers, which is used to control the basic realizers.

But what they didn't expect was [Surtr] was now increasing its speed and was unbelievably quick that it crossed a distance of 1 kilometer in just a few seconds which rendered the [Mystletainn]'s fire useless since it was evaded and hit the clouds behind it.

"I don't want a battle of attrition let us finish this, Kyouhei! I'll destroy [Fraxinus]! I'll defeat you since we have the same skills, but you're naïve! Firrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee [Muspel]!"

Kannazuki made a serious face he can't designate the protect realizers or if he does that [Fraxinus] will be hit by [Surtr] and the cannon.

"Shidou get down teleport with Miku quickly!"

Kotori stood and began pushing Shidou to the teleporter but Shidou didn't want to leave so he hugged her.

"Kotori I can't leave you!"

"But Shidou! If you die then it's all finished!"

"How can I call myself your brother if I leave you like this?!"

"Kotori-chan we can't just leave you here!"

Miku too hugged Kotori asking her not to make them leave but Kotori still didn't give up, she knew that this was all finished if he dies.

"Don't worry commander Itsuka, move [Fraxinus] away or else we'll really die!"

The whole [Fraxinus] quickly moved but the [Surtr] was quicker and it was just a few seconds before it hits it clearly would hit [Fraxinus] that just started to move and will get away in minutes, it was a very dire scene for all of [Fraxinus]'s crew, will they ever survive? That time everything seemed to go slower and slower.

"Miku please I don't want Onii-chan to die…"

"But I don't want you to die as well Kotori…yo-you're my future sister-in-law"

"Sorry but I need to do this"

Kotori quickly punched Shidou which made him fall and then when he stood she delivered a perfect flying kick to Shidou's solar plexus that thrown him to the transporter, which opened. Miku quickly followed while tears came from her eyes since she knew it was for Shidou's sake that is why she let go of Kotori and then let her hit her older brother.

"Sorry Onii-chan! I can't let you die!"

"Kotori! Kotori! Kotori…Don't-"

Shidou quickly vanished and was transported as Miku stopped him, with that time a large tremor was quickly felt and their territory was quickly pierced by the territory of [Surtr] but that wasn't the end of it the [Surtr] fired at [Fraxinus] again then it destroyed it, it was a hapless end to the airship of [Ratatoskr], an end that would be either a better end or the worst end which is all of its crew will die but what will be the fate of these people?

[Fraxinus] is now falling down and its realizers was mostly destroyed yet it still managed to get float but it quickly fell in a few seconds [Surtr] managed to float in the sky viewing their victory but still they knew that they hadn't still win yet.

**Part 3 **

It was a few minutes ago.

"[Palace of the twisted]! Control my surroundings completely!"

All of them charged at once trying to hit Nanase with their weapons but their attacks were quickly neutralized and were deflected easily by Nanase who just smiled at them savagely like always and then she used her sword to target them like preys that should be hunted. Their weapons might pierce though the astral dress and destroy mana but it was not just mana which Nanase used to protect her but she 'manipulated' the object around her and even the weather using her angel.

"Shit her angel's a bit hard to deal with"

"Well then I'm going to use the [Contained Avarice]!"

"Don't use it! Remember that her mana density is exceptionally great at the same level of the first spirit and…our realizers will overload and with that japan is going to be annihilated then we will practically be killed by the professor due to that…It's not like that we have the [Legacy] or the [Revelation] you know, Sylvia"

"I know that, Norene you're incredibly not rash…that is suprising."

"I know but w-evade!"

"Activate, [Contained Avarice]"

Norene pushed Sylvia away to safety as a hand which made of rubble tried to get them as they were talking and then Sylvia activated her [Contained Avarice] which quickly sucked the mana around therefore weakening Nanase who was anguished by the absorption of Mana.

"Arghhh! What the hell! I need to finish them, now!

Norene sneered at her while materializing multiple cannons around her which fired continuously and simultaneously at Nanase but it was useless they might be not affected by Nananse's manipulation but it their attacks didn't even reach her which is the same reason that Sylvia tried to get near and attack with [Calabolg] but it was useless due to the floating objects around stopping them and continuously chasing them without an end and in sometimes threw them and hit them to the ground.

As stated multiple objects surrounded Nanase protecting her from anything and other objects took form of different things like hands that extended and reached for them or snake like things that tried to eat them up but they were quick and got that things destroyed but they quickly regenerated and got back to chasing them.

By anyway one could say that this is a surreal scene that could only be seen in a person's wildest dreams, also one could say that the young ladies who are in a wiring suit are overwhelmed, those young ladies needed to move and finish the [Mistress] who isn't even moving a muscle in fighting them she just used her mind to use her angel and controlled everything.

"Shit, activate the [Tripartite]'s skills, then suck her mana"

"Eh? Are you even sure Sylvia?"

Emilia asked Sylvia about her absurd decision of using the [Tripartite]'s skills which might actually blew up everything and that wouldn't be that much favorable but they needed to deal with the [Mistress] now or never.

"Who cares let's blow up this rotten city!"

Norene said as she activated the first trigger for the [Tripartite] with that her other companions were rendered to do the same thing and with that Norene activated all her guns that are quickly fired at once to Nanase now it pierced to Nanase's impregnable shield also known as the floating objects protected her. Nanase was currently at the ground protecting her using everything around, even though she could manipulate everything around her, she can't manipulate the three young ladies due to their CR-unit that generated protection, making the battle arduous to her.

When Norene did that it caused great collateral damage easily seen, with just one fire it destroyed the whole theme park but Nanase still manage to survive by covering herself in multiple domes of rubble that was created by their constant attacks that were targeted to her.

"Take this!"

Multiple sphere like objects quickly showed up around Emilia and it quickly fired a gigantic beam that engulfed the whole theme park and even beyond when it hit the ground but luckily Nanase evaded the attack, by flying up and away yet she was still hit on the back by Sylvia who was now as fast as light and now appeared like a blur which is almost not seen to the naked eye.

[Fraxinus] showed up that it was falling and she knew Shidou was there, and she was completely worrying for him so she needed to finish this fight now but can she really do it in her current state? That was out of the question she must win or that man will die

"[Servant of the king]—Ebed Melech!"

She summoned her knights that protected her and attacked Norene and Emilia but the multiple knights were useless due to Sylvia's sword that annihilated her knights in just a few hits

"[Thousand burst]!"

She used the sword to quickly finish multiple knights that attacked, but still they regenerated and grew in number the more knights that they took out, it was now clearly a battle of attrition between Nanase's knights which grew in number as knights were destroyed and Sylvia's team who kept attacking.

Nanase raised her hands in desperation, she can't let [Fraxinus] to fall down and be destroyed, and she released most of her power to slow down the [Fraxinus]'s fall which was successful but in turn of that she was hit by multiple attacks coming from them, even they were preoccupied by the knights but they soon knew what was the weakness of [Ebed Melech].

It was simple, if you destroy the true knight the [Ebed Melech]'s copy will be destroyed and they quickly discovered that, the only difference of the True [Ebed Melech] from its copies is that the true [Ebed Melech] has a part which is colored black and it has a mind of its own, with that the true [Ebed Melech] attacked them blatantly and is now in their hands but it quickly got off and attacked them but it was too late.

Sylvia hit Nanase a few by using her unbelievable speed and her silver sword that now slowly elongated in a few seconds and was now like a whip that slithered like a snake moving that moved quickly through the jungle. Nanase protected herself by using multiple rubble that just keep going to her.

"Chii…so this is the power of the [Tripartite]? Still useless! Now is the time to fight! [Uriel] — **[Neets-chee Shamar(Immortal shield)]**!"

Her ring quickly changed into a shield with a sword which she drew out to stop Sylvia's attack or one should practically say an assault to Nanase but setting that aside Nanase's Uriel quickly met with Sylvia's sword, which quickly made a shrill sound of metals hitting but they weren't just any metals but powerful swords.

Nanase still smiled even how many wounds she receive she couldn't care less about it she needed to save him, or one should say that she needed to protect him.

Norene and Emilia fired at Nanase which threw her away with just a single hit, even she used her shield to protect her, and it was useless she can't do anything. Sylvia and the others quickly left due to the message that they received.

"Itsuka Shidou is found, let's go!"

But Nanase quickly charged at them without even thinking so she didn't notice what was something on the ground, it was exactly one of Emilia's spheres and it quickly fired at Nanase and quickly engulfed her in a greenish light and all of them fired to.

Nanase quickly fell to the ground from the sky, unconscious muttering a name of a man that he needs to save…for she…

"Shi…Dou…kun"


	7. Chapter 6: Romach Melech

Chapter 6: [The great spear of the frenzied king] Romach Melech.

**Part 1**

Shidou slumped at one place and just gazed at [Fraxinus] which is now slowly dropping like it was being prevented to drop but still dropping in a quite rapid motion, but it was now burning, burning with the hopes that he will see his younger sister again, he couldn't blame Miku simply because she just followed what Kotori, who wished for his safety.

Who can he blame? It was himself, if he already followed what that man said he would have saved Kotori and the whole [Fraxinus].

"Ko-Koto-Kot-Kotori is dead…?"

"Do-don't…sa-say…that…Kotori…I-is alive! Darling! Don't say such things!"

"Mi-Miku…"

Shidou quickly looked at Miku with lifeless eyes that completely lost hope but light quickly returned to it as he heard the idol's voice that was comforting him, so he hugged her tightly as he could she was the only one whom he could rely on that time.

"Now good bye, young Itsuka!"

Three people showed up in front of them and one of them was holding a giant gun that was aimed to Shidou, who quickly pushed Miku away to protect her, no matter what he can't let anyone be in danger again. The gun quickly fired at Shidou Miku tried to protect him but it was useless Shidou was almost hit.

"Darling!"

The gun's fire was quickly deflected by someone standing in front of Shidou, was Origami who is currently using a new CR-unit a bit different from the [White Licorice] but it did have the same power from the looks of it.

"Shidou are you alright?"

Origami asked Shidou who was currently disillusioned of himself, but thankfully his companions were there supporting him and helping him but he can't let them do all the work.

"Now deal with her, Emilia"

Emilia quickly charged at Origami who fired multiple missiles at her but it was destroyed by her spheres that soon fired at Origami relentlessly but that was all evaded by Origami who jumped backwards and fired multiple missiles at her enemy and then charged with all her might using her sword that quickly met with the Enemy's and that enemy fired at her using her sphere but Origami didn't care about it even she was overwhelmed by the attacks she just continued.

The other two fired at Shidou who aimlessly ran for his life and got Miku to ran away with him luckily there was another one who stopped the attack of the two, it was exactly Tohka holding the [Sandalphon] while wearing the combination of her casual clothes and her astral dress.

"Shi-Shidou run"

"Tohka?"

"Shidou, just run!"

She said as she charged at the two while bluntly brandishing her sword to cut their attacks, with another adversary was held off by the girls but there was still one who fired at Shidou but who could support him this time?

Multiple spears of light fell down from the sky like rain a continuously assaulted Shidou while he was running with Miku who obviously can't fight but thankfully he hid somewhere with Miku while Tohka and Origami was fighting off the two of them.

Multiple explosions were seen at the area and had created a lot of craters, it was a scene of chaos that you would probably only see in a war but it was only a battle among a few ladies who withheld great power in their hands.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"[Contained Avarice]!"

Norene used the mana containment and absorption device in her unit which can be used to absorb mana of the enemy and use it as the user's own man but it was currently limited since it was obvious that they didn't try to use it against Nanase but for a sealed Spirit like Tohka? It could be possible to get all the remaining mana in her body therefore turning her into a human.

Tohka sent a few beelines of mana to her enemy but it quickly vanished a soon as it hit the enemy's territory, so Norene used that chance to annihilate Tohka with just a few hits or even one hit since her unit was called the 'Annihilation unit' used in wide range damage with no people around she could freely use it.

"Fire all cannons! Kill the [Princess]!"

Tohka still charged at her without even thinking and used her sword to release a few beelines but it was all hapless, Tohka was quickly annihilated as the shots from the cannons hit her body which threw her away and blew everything that surrounded here with absurd power but that was just a fraction of Norene's true power.

Norene kicked the ground which propelled herself to the place where Tohka was and then used her hand to take a grip on her neck and carried her then mercilessly hit her body to the ground multiple times while laughing and using the [Contained Avarice] to absorb the remaining mana inside her body.

"Take that [Princess]! Take that! Hahahaha"

She laughed loudly like a crazy person as she threw Tohka away who was still muttering and calling on the man's name then fired her canons at her leaving her bruised and covered with her own blood, she even tried to use [Sandalphon] but it was useless her angel started to crack and began to be destroyed.

"Shi…Sh…Shidou…I…mu…must protect Shidou!"

She still stood up and then called upon her astral dress for the final battle.

"—Adonai Melek(Heavenly Astral dress Tenth)!"

Now she regained her power to protect Shidou but will it be enough considering that it was only a fraction of Norene's true power?

"Ara how skillful of you young girl but let us see!"

Emilia charged while firing at Origami who swiftly evaded and returned fire using the cannons in her CR-unit as swift as Origami Emilia evaded them then made a distance between her and Origami who relentlessly released fire unto her enemy but she was oblivious to the fact that it was a trap, exactly a trap was prepared by Emilia beforehand which now held Origami in the air, shackles of light restrained Origami.

Emilia didn't waste the chance and attacked Origami but she still fired at her which became useless after Emilia shielded herself using her sword and then stabbed Origami who soon vomited a little blood but she didn't care about it she still used the chance to stab her enemy too but she soon lost consciousness as soon she was electrocuted by her shackles made of energy.

Tohka used all that she can do but her enemy just continuously bombarded her with constant attacks, making her stay at once side but when the bombardment stopped she used the chance to attack but it was futile a beam was quickly fired which she managed to avoid but it was all a faint of Norene who quickly fired at her and totally engulfed her and even broke [Sandalphon] again.

Shidou ran along with Miku who couldn't practically fight and if she could Shidou wouldn't let another person be in danger again so he asked the idol not fight and protect him.

"Darling, I need to fight…I must protect you"

"Miku, I can't let another one of you girls, be in danger because of me again!"

They ran and ran but it was futile Shidou's adversaries are quickly arriving firing at them like they were fugitives.

**[Part 2-The great spear of the frenzied king]**

Shidou and Miku continuously ran but it was still futile no matter how fast they ran.

Shidou still ran away even if he wanted to protect Tohka and Origami but if he gets back and helps Tohka and Origami's purpose of stalling the enemy will be vain so he just ran while they were still trying to find them but in a few minutes they were just a few meters from them so Shidou being a man resolve himself he didn't want to be protected anymore instead he wanted to protect the girls with his own hand so he looked at Miku with serious eyes and touched her shoulders with his two hands.

"Miku run…I'll regret it if you die because of me, and I promised to protect you so go!"

"But darling…!"

"Just run! I'm sick of being protected by you, girls"

"But…"

"Miku, I promise I won't die I'll save Tohka, Origami and Nanase who protected me. Right now you couldn't fight"

"But…I also need to protect you!"

"It's my job to protect you…Miku"

Shidou hugged and as soon as that she lightly kissed him in the lips bidding him good bye and good luck in what he will do.

The hero, our protagonist resolved himself and tried summon [Sandalphon] but he quickly felt that Tohka got her powers again but was utterly defeated in battle, even with that reason still he had no choice but to fight, it was a feeling burning inside him, the feeling that he needed to protect his companions after failing to protect them, the feeling of disillusion after that.

Fire quickly engulfed his arms and he quickly saw that he held the angel of his younger sister who always cared for him.

"Ca-Camael?"

Seeing it, Shidou let out a surprised tone, it was Camael burning brightly in illuminating his surroundings, heating up his feelings with that angel he could practically fend off his adversaries and protect himself and rescue the others. Fire quickly engulfed his a little area of surroundings.

Explosions were quickly seen but the Shidou resolved himself and made an unwavering expression as his surroundings were being utterly destroyed, it was the exact time the he needed to fight them off.

"CamaelBurning Annihilating Demon—Me-Megiddo[Cannon]"

He stuttered a little founding that Camael was lighter than it looks. It quickly turned into a cannon which of course like what happens when Kotori uses it, Shidou's right arm was engulfed by a huge rod from the elbow and now began sucking the fire around him when it was turned into it and he use it to quickly fire at his adversaries.

"Shit the boy used an angel kill him!"

"Use [Contained Avarice]!"

"He has enough mana to overload our CR-units"

"Chii…then kill him already, before he could use them freely!"

They quickly charged at him as they avoid the fire of the cannon and then continuously fired at Shidou who kicked the ground to propel himself and get close and personal with his adversaries and transformed Camael to its usual halberd form.

Camael's blade quickly met with Emilia's sphere and it was destroyed and caused an explosion blowing Emilia away then Shidou kicked Emilia then used it to propel himself to Sylvia who got ready for him but Norene quickly collided with him and he was now falling with her.

"Camael, cleave!"

Fire quickly surrounded him and banished Norene from him but still he was far from beating them all so he focused on Sylvia first who is relentlessly firing at him.

Camael quickly vanished in the thin air as Shidou's breathing became heavy and he began losing consciousness but he needed to protect the girls from them and of course to save Tohka, Origami and Nanase who is somewhere, battered due to what they had done.

"[Raphael]-[[Ell Kanaph]]!"

Shidou summoned the Yamai twins' angel, Raphael, which took form of a bow and arrow and quickly pulled the bow it to its limit and then fired it to Sylvia but it was quickly intercepted by Emilia, who just retaliated and Norene who quickly destroyed the lance and with that Shidou felt weak he almost fell but he stood up for he must do it, he must continue his mission.

Multiple spear-like objects glittered in the sky filled with darkness; Shidou protected himself with his arms but miraculously he wasn't hit but he saw drops of blood dropping to the ground and painting the ground red, the blood was coming out of a girl who had beautiful and silky ash blonde hair and emerald green eyes filled with happiness looking at him. She smiled at him as she fell, it was exactly Nanase who protected him.

"Na-Nanase!"

He quickly caressed her in his arms as he cried due to his failure.

"Hehehehe…I wasn't late right?...Shidou-kun…is still…alive…Don't push yourself that much…"

"But Nanase…"

"I'll protect you. I promised that right? If I die today I would like to say that…"

"Don't say such things! You won't die!"

"I…would…like…to…say…that…I…Love you, I love you…I love you Shidou Itsuka…and I'm ready to die for you. Please always remember me. I love you."

Nanase gave Shidou a simple silver pendant which had a picture of her and her sisters, she kissed him lightly on the cheeks then she quickly stood up and another attack was released but it was stopped by Nanase's defense Uriel was still functioning and with that Nanase was ready to finish this and save all of them. She carried Shidou then threw him away to get him out of danger.

"Time to finish this, young ladies! I summon you, [Chancellor of destruction] Baal!"

She quickly summoned her demon king and her left hand was quickly covered by a black crystal then it quickly shattered revealing a simple black ring that was exactly like Uriel and 20 black spheres floated in her wrist by the time that the demon king was seen Nanase was quickly attacked by agony, agony that grew more intolerable in every minute that passed.

Sylvia attacked her but it was all useless the attack was quickly absorbed and destroyed by black shadows that now surrounded Nanase, which made Shidou shout her name.

"Nanase! Nanase!"

"Goodbye, Shidou-kun run away!"

"But…!"

"Run away, Shidou-kun"

She raised her right hand and it was quickly engulfed by a silver light. Nanase threw Shidou again to his safety, she needed to do it because she might lose her sanity and kill the man that she loves.

"[Uriel] — **[Neets-chee Shamar(Immortal shield)]**!"

She summoned her shield in her right hand and then raised her left even it was hurting, and she conspicuously felt like it was burning.

"[Baal] — **[Neets-chee Mashal(Infinite lance)]!**"

A gigantic black lance that had blades of sword manifested in her left hand then she quickly joined the two weapons as they glow brightly at every moment that had past.

"[Great spear of the frenzied king] Romach Melech!"

An insanely gigantic weapon showed up after the 2 weapons were engulfed by light, a 12 meter silver spear with three blades is currently releasing a black miasma like thing and is slowly swallowing Nanase and then turning into crystal that on her skin and her astral dress then cracked when it formed, revealing a more revealing silver white astral dress, that had a certain ominous aura around it. Shidou quickly shivered due to it, and is continually shivering in somewhat fear but rather it should be called disappointment of himself and fear of losing Nanase combined.

It was Nanase's combined weapon, her greatest spear that is a combination of her angel and her demon king. 20 silver white spheres floated behind her and then one of the spheres started to turn black and every second that sphere was slowly getting engulfed by black.

Crystals quickly formed in her left hand and quickly engulfed her wrist then shattered and then happened again but now the area covered by the crystal increased. She spun her spear and hit it in the ground.

"**[Warped Empire]!" **

The whole surroundings began to lose its color and the skies quickly turned pitch black and only but there was still light that made some things white, in short it was like a scene from a black and white television.

"Now let us dance!"

Hands from the ground quickly prevented Sylvia and her team from moving as the ground that they step on now moved like it was waves of the ocean. The whole surrounding became distorted and took form of a black space without anything and a simple spot light was shined upon people so that they could be seen.

"Shi…dou…kun…run!"

"Nanase!"

Sylvia tried to attack with her missiles but it quickly distorted and turned into liquid as soon as she released it the same thing happened when Emilia and Norene tried to attack and that was not the end of it their bodies quickly become distorted and they quickly screamed in agony due to it.

The buildings curved and hit them while they tried to run even their bodies were quickly turning into dust but when they completely turn into dust they quickly turned back into their original body.

"Shi…dou…kun…run! Arrrghhh! Run before I lose control of it!"

She looked down and her eyes quickly turned into red blood shot eyes as she started to laugh crazily.

"Hehehahahahahahaha, well what do I expect of you children? I was too naïve…YOU ARE NO OPPONENT FOR ME!"

Her personality quickly switched into a crazy psychotic woman who wants to kill her enemies using her own hands and not by her power of manipulation, one could say that it was rather auspicious.

With that she kicked the ground which propelled her up then she quickly hit them with her gigantic 12 meter, throwing them away unconscious and defeated but Nanase didn't stop with that.

The second orb of the 20 spheres behind her turned black, pitch black which is a sign of a countdown.

"Oh? Is that everything you could do? Then why don't you play with me a while, let me torment you for a little while okay? You girls, sorry you bitches seem to be too haughty so be my dolls for a while okay?"

She smiled savagely as she raised her hands that was quickly covered with black miasma and shone in a bluish white light.

"[Servants of the despotic king, Ravens of the burning god] Harab Serapel!"

Multiple 'portals' showed up all around and quickly arms showed up from the 'portals' but they aren't just arms, they are arms of pitch black armored knights who held multiple weapons, exactly like Ebed melech but the knights were gigantic and their armors seemed to be a bit rusty and their heads had an elongated shape.

"Shit, guys get up!"

Emilia called on her companions but it was vain, they didn't respond to her cries of worry as Nanase slowly walked to them laughing in ecstasy as she easily brandished her gigantic weapon.

"Then if you can't fight anymore be my dolls will you? Dolls which will be destroyed quickly as I can…hehahahaha!"

She increased her speed which made Emilia use her spheres to create a force field but is quickly broken by the spear that pierced into her after breaking her force field rendering her unconscious, with that .Nanase withdrew her spear from Emilia's body, and then spun it to protect her from the rain of fire from Norene and Sylvia who quickly fired at her after regaining their consciousness

"We'll still here fucking bitch!"

"And we're really going to kill you, ms. Jackass!"

It was an unbelievable rain of fire but Nanase kept her unwavering expression of combined ecstasy and annoyance as she jumped backwards creating distance, then the knights attacked them and it seemed that the knights were enough to hold the two, namely Norene and Sylvia in battle.

"Oh, Harab Serapel! Kill everyone around! Do not stop until everything is turned into rubble! Kill those shitty beings!"

Nanase quickly charged at them and the knights paved her way. She then brandished her spear but was stopped by Sylvia's sword and Norene's gun but their weapons were quickly broken by the spear's overwhelmingly strong pressure.

"There you go! Now to kill you and turn you into pieces you fuckin' bitches!"

Nanase's spear swiftly pierced Norene's body then it pierced Sylvia's body after Nanase withdrew her spear from Norene with that the two quickly fell on the ground like puppets that was cut of its strings.

"So that was all you could do, right sluts?"

She slowly walked to Shidou who is going to be attacked by the knights who approach as they ran to him. Shidou quickly used his arms to shield himself as his energy was quickly getting sucked and is currently losing his consciousness.

**[Part 3-The battle between the king of slaughter and the great spear.]**

"Get away from Shidou!"

A voice quickly woken his consciousness and opened his sleepy eyes, and saw her Tohka quickly kicked one of the knights that attacked Shidou then landed and got beside him, looking all worried for his safety.

"Shidou are you alright?"

"To-Tohka…?"

"Shidou just stay here I'll protect you…"

Tohka said and raised her hands with that a vortex of violet light broke the grief stricken sky that covered the skies of Tenguu city or perhaps the whole continent now.

"[King of slaughter] Sandalphon — **[Halvanhelev(The Last Sword)]**"

A throne quickly manifested in front of her and then the brave maiden protecting her loved one quickly drew out her broad sword and sliced her throne in to pieces that quickly turned into light that soon gathered and made her sword insanely gigantic sword that forced the multiple knights away with its insane power.

"Oi oi, haughty bitch don't you want to play with me?! HAHAHAHAHA! DIE AT MY FREAKING BLADE!"

Nanase brandished her spear that quickly met with Tohka's Halavanhelev but Tohka quickly withdrew and carried Shidou away while Nanase chased them as she destroyed the surroundings, creating multiple creaters with the attacks. Tohka quickly found a place where she should leave Shidou as she fights Nanase, it was behind all the rubble that was created by the battle.

"Shidou stay here…"

"Tohka…"

Tohka quickly left and jumped up and brandished her sword which made beelines of violet energy that almost reached Nanase but Nanase just sneered at it as she laughed Snikering Tohka's attack.

"Is that all this whore of that boy could do? Take this [Romach Melech]!"

With that she carried her spear with one hand and then it quickly burst bluish light that seems to be energy with that present Nanase threw it as most of her body was engulfed by the crystal which then cracked, she fully transformed, her astral dress was completely different from before and black miasma covered her surroundings.

The spear was launched and destroyed Tohka's beelines and then hit her gigantic sword which quickly broke in contact and turned into pieces, an explosion burst out throwing Tohka away but Nanase didn't stop with that she quickly jumped and got her spear then threw it again to Tohka, who was now completely defenseless having her angel destroyed with ease.

"Take this haughty whore! HEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tohka was quickly hit by the spear and landed hard on the ground that caused a sudden explosion, but that wasn't the end of it the spear quickly got back to Nanase who floated at the sky smiling happily due to what she did and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Now let us end this…"

Tohka quickly floated in the sky and was hit rapidly in multiple spots around with overwhelming speed that eroded her consciousness. Tohka was like a puppet who's strings is being pulled therefore making it randomly hit places but in an atrocious speed.

"Tohka! St-Stop it Nanase!"

Shidou shouted as he tried to stand up with all his strength left but his legs trembled, it was basically the after effect of using two angels, Namely Camael and Raphael. It was a loud shout but Nanase didn't care she just smiled in savagery.

Tohka floated in the sky, unconscious of what was happening and was quickly covered in a ominous black miasma, she wailed in anguish as she was engulfed in that miasma that was slowly but surely killing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oohhh, what reaction, is that your way of saying to make it worse?"

Nanase clenched her hand that was free and commanded the miasma to cover Tohka completely and made her whole body pitch black and then Tohka quickly fell to the ground neither without wailing nor crying aloud.

"That finishes it, now for that little shit! HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nanase quickly swoop down but she was quickly stopped by a beam that hit her when she was just a few meters from the unconscious Shidou.

**Part 4**

Inside [Surtr] there is a certain place where they held their captives and any other people,

"Wh-why did you save us?!"

Kotori's face was on the monitor and she's currently behind bars beside the restricted and unconscious Kannazuki and the other crew member who sat on benches while their commander was complaining and is current shouting wildly.

"Why? Haaa…Widman did help me a lot when we we're together…bu-but don't th-think of it like a yaoi story!"

"chi…Then why did you treat us like prisoners?! Are you a fool?!"

"I am a fool…but on regards to that I wanted to keep you there to prevent you from doing annoying things…Nanase is currently in berserk and is currently fighting the [Princess]"

"Eh?!"

It was correct, Kotori and her crew were saved by the professor from their burning ship which fell and rendered the tall buildings of Tenguu city rubble. Instantly they were transported to the ship, [Surtr] specifically behind bars of light.

"Wh-why is Tohka fighting?!"

"Shut up…crew fire the [Freyr's doom] and uppress the [Mistress] she's almost hitting the boy…we need him to seal her."

"Understood"

[Surtr] quickly sucked all of the mana around it and then 4 blade-like objects showed up on the side of the ship, outside it looked like a black ship that has the shape of an 'X'. Energy quickly surrounded the ship and it sucked the black miasma and the black sky then fired a silver beam at Nanase who almost approached the young man who was currently unconscious.

"oji-san shall I come there and fight her?"

A voice resonated in the whole bridge of the ship, and behind the professor was a woman about 17 years of age, having the same ash blonde eyes like Nanase but her eyes were deep maroon in color and filled with somewhat seriousness easily noticed.

"Oh, Belcroft…hmm you are the only one who could, but [Legacy] isn't finished yet…it's still about 46.7% complete yet it can be used now."

"I know but I can't let you fight oji-san, your [Revelation] is still 10% complete…at least I could use my CR-unit."

"Haaa…you seem to be right Belcroft, but the only thing you could do right now is to restrain her…"

"I know that oji-san. We still have hope since its just 12 spheres there are still 8 left…we still have hope…she still wants to kill her opponents with her own hands with that it would be easy but if we reach 19 she would start finishing us off with her full manipulation…the [Warped Empire] is continuously expanding and has currently engulf 43.1% of Earth as now…"

"Chi…DEM might take action"

"We can take care of that oji-san…just continue firing the [Freyr's doom] to the [Mistress] and I shall take care of the boy…and if his job is finish I'll kill him to finish this all"

"Haaa…you really are great Belcroft…you exactly know what's on my mind…now scram and do your missions"

"Understood"

Belcroft made a military salute as she left while smirking in somewhat excitement.


	8. Chapter 7: Another kiss saved the world

Chapter 7: Another kiss saved the world from its unworthy doom…

**Part 1**

Shidou was unconscious of what was happening, but is saved due to the continuous fire of the [Freyr's doom] to Nanase who kept trying to attack him or rather kill him but that time he heard a voice, a voice that awoken him from his deep slumber.

"Young man, stand or else you'll die here, there's only a few minutes before the fire of the [Freyr's doom] will stop"

It was a voice that made him open his eyes and try to stand, by that time he realized all his strength returned and is now in front of Nanase who kept brandishing her spear which deflected a huge amount of energy that almost hit her with certain ease that was almost like using a baseball bat to hit a ball but in reality the pressure of the energy was too great, very great that it can crush tons of heavy metals.

The young man was currently save inside the force field that also seemed to be a barrier of sound since he couldn't hear anything outside, just beside him was a girl with the exact beautiful and silky ash blonde hair as Nanase but her eyes were in deep maroon. She wore a white wiring suit that had multiple wing-like objects floating around her and white spheres also floated and revolved around her, exactly how an electron revolves around the nucleus.

"wh-who are you? Where's Tohka? Kotori, where's my younger sister?!"

"—Before asking for someone's name, state your own first, and don't worry about your friends they're all safe."

"eh?"

"Isn't that exact question that your younger sister made you said when you met the [Princess] at your classroom?"

"Ye-yeah"

"We have no time what is your name?"

"I-Itsuka Shidou, I'm Itsuka Shidou"

"Well then Itsuka-kun, call me by my product name, Belcroft or perhaps use honorifics, call me Belcroft-san if you may"

"Ye-yes, Belcroft-san"

Belcoft extended her hands to Shidou and then helped him to stand and then cleaned his clothes a little to make him a little presentable even in this dire situation presented to him, and for her own habit she did that thing since Shidou was a bit dirty due to all that happened.

"Do you want to save her?"

Belcroft took a quick glance at Nanase who was continuously hit by the [Freyr's doom] but still she tried to attack Shidou and Belcroft, who were peacefully standing inside the force field created by Belcroft's spheres that continually revolved around them like how the planets revolve around the sun.

"Ye-yeah…"

"Is that so? Then I have a plan…but prepare to be at death's door, are you okay with that?"

He soon thought about his short experiences with Nanase whom accompanied him throughout his usual days and as he could say his days were somewhat happier during the time Nanase was beside him and the only thing he could do thank her for that simple says that he had been with her. On his mind all the spirits he met resurfaced, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, The Yamai sister, Miku and even Kurumi all perhaps most of them want to be saved but this time Shidou was saved by one spirit whom he met the first time and did enjoy her company and every moment that he was with her,

Now that spirit sacrificed her rationality and even her own sanity to save him, so he resolved himself he was ready to die for her and he would be okay if he died rather than he didn't and she was the one who died. This time is the time where only Itsuka Shidou could save the world from the clutches of Nanase who was now in berserk and wants to kill him.

He looked at the maiden beside him and smiled at her as he began to open his mouth to say his decision about this matter, a very grave matter that held the future of the world the world that is slowly being engulfed by this black grief stricken sky made by Nanase's tremendous power.

"I promised to save her."

"Then I shall take that as a yes, Itsuka-kun…I'll fight her and if you have a chance get near to her and use the ultimate weapon that could save the world"

"What ultimate weapon?"

"Aren't you familiar of dating sims? Haa…a kiss will solve everything that is our current situation basically like a dating sim with a usual plot…"

"eh?"

"Kiss her…that finishes it"

Again it was a kiss that would save the world from doom, just like a romantic fantasy story, with a usual plot as one could say.

"Now time is up, let us go!"

**Part 2**

As soon as they got out of the force field they were quickly attacked by numerous knights having at least a hundred in number and seemed to be hungry for blood as they swiftly attack but they quickly halt as metallic knights human like robots met with them and attacked them.

"Tell me you've met Ebed Melech before right? Hmm…Harab Serapel really is troublesome…good thing I had [Legacy] hmm…it seems like the bandersnatch from DEM but only more advance oh it's my thought materialized I remember now"

He quickly tried to search for information in his mind and he found the answer, he did meet Ebed Melech once when Nanase saved him from his adversaries who attacked him. Belcroft started muttering things while Shidou was thinking of something.

"Ye-yeah"

"Evade!"

He was quickly carried by Belcroft and the place where they were before was quickly annihilated due to the beeline that hit the place, and with that Shidou and Belcroft was saved by the assault made by the berserk [Mistress]. Multiple knights tried to attack Shidou but the robots materialized by Belcroft hindered them and stuck them in a battle, just like all the knights.

"Oi, jackass! You're such a pussy!"

Nanase quickly shouted to them as they evaded multiple attacks or one should say assault that could have caused their death and with their terrible death, the hope the world being safe is finished.

"Itsuka-kun, see that spheres?"

"Yeah, what is it Belcroft-san?"

"They are spheres that would tell when this rotten planet is really at its frickin' doom…if all that spheres turn into black we're finished, so you have to kiss her before you could all the spheres turn into black do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Now that's more like it, let us go"

Belcoft quickly landed a few meters from Nanase, and she then protected Shidou and herself with her force field, with that landing she summoned her gigantic sword that was almost the same length as Nanase's spear that she used then charged with awesome speed that no one could believe, a speed that made her like a white blur in the air.

"Take this!"

"Finally the bitch has become a brave bitch! Let's finish this! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Their weapons quickly met making a shrill sound of weapons meeting but they aren't just normal weapons but weapons made out of energies that don't exist on Earth but on another world. Their weapon met a few time creating multiple shrilling sounds as they fought like they were just normal people using swords but they aren't as one could say that they are super powered

"Chi…[Solar Desolation]!"

The spheres that continuously revolved around Belcroft quickly revolved around Nanase then it released energy that quickly anguished the maiden who is now in berserk and made her brandish her spear that was releasing such power. Now the 13th sphere turned black they only have 7 spheres until the world would fall on its doom.

"That was great, now let me step on you as I laugh!"

Nanase quickly broke the spheres that surrounded her and charged at Belcoft who kept her distance before Nanase hit the place she was before but floated up to avoid her series of attacks but Nanase didn't stop and just laughed crazily as she carried her spear which was quickly surrounded by a bluish white light.

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She threw her spear like a javelin which almost hit Belcroft but she evaded using her preposterous speed then made her sword vanish, got down the charged at Nanase and hit Nanase's abdomen with her punch throwing her away.

She quickly summoned her sword and sent a beeline to Nanase who quickly evaded and concentrated on destroying Belcoft which quickly made multiple objects around her to deform and turn into arms which restrained her and then her surroundings quickly became distorted but it didn't work Belcroft quickly destroyed her shackles and summoned a gun to fire at Nanase.

"That wouldn't work! [Legacy] was made to nullify spirit mana!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Nanase charged at her while crazily thrusting and brandishing her spear in an absurd speed that transcended all the speed of her attacks before, but it was futile Belcroft evaded it with ease and smiled due to it.

Belcroft fired at Nanase but she just deflected Belcroft's shots but that was just a decoy for her attack using her sword as she charged that almost hit Nanase but it was deflected with her spear and sneered at her with certain arrogance when she forced Belcroft away.

"[Romach Melech] cleave!"

Belcroft was thrown away but auspiciously she was safe but fell to the ground and is now lying there, she tried to stand up but Nanase attacked her and tried to skewer Belcroft with her spear but that was futile Belcroft shielded herself using her sword that she materialized. Nanase quickly became somewhat desperate and got on top of Belcroft while standing with her spear being thrust to Belcroft who was lying on the ground protecting herself with her sword.

"DIE YOU FRICKIN' ASSHOLE! DIE AT MY BLADE!"

Nanase tried to skewer her while smiling happily and laughing with ecstasy exactly like a sadist who is currently tormenting someone, but Belcroft shielded herself but impregnable sword unbelievably broke and turned into pieces of light and before she could create another the spear almost hit her quickly she was anguished by something, it was exactly a melody, a melody that made her stop.

**[Part 3-A death of a hero?]**

Shidou couldn't just let Belcroft fight on her own, this time he can't let another person be in danger because of him, he can't be useless anymore letting other people specially girls to fight for him so he couldn't just stand there looking how Belcroft shield herself.

He can only think of 1 word that time, and that name was the name of an angel, an angel letting him to take control of Nanase's action, it was exactly Miku's angel, Gabriel the [Army breaker diva]

"[Army breaker diva] Gabriel!"

An organ quickly manifested in front of him, it was an angel who heard his wish to protect the people who protected him this time, with that he sung a sung that was exactly like Miku's song that hypnotized people and even spirits, with that Nanase was anguished fighting for her freedom of movement but Shidou didn't stop singing.

A knight tried to attack him but luckily a robot was nearby and cut one of the knight's head but instead of it dying the knight split itself into two and the same thing happened to the robot that multiplied and fought the knight with all its might.

Nanase tried to attack Shidou but Belcroft quickly materialized a gun and fired at Nanase who was quickly thrown away by the blast created by the guns fire, having freed herself Belcroft stood and then flew to Shidou carrying him up to the sky which was still pitch black in color and then Gabriel left only a trace of light before vanishing.

"Itsuka-kun no matter what Harab Serapel will try to kill us, so you need to remember what is the trait does Ebed Melech that was different posses that is different from the clones"

"Eh?"

"The weakness of Harab Serapel is the same as Ebed Melech for they are the same, the only difference is that Harab Serapel is more evil and wouldn't work with its clones, the same case for its clones…they reject each other and work on their own, not a team like Ebed Melech and its clones so what is the trait of Ebed Melech?"

"Eh? What do you mean by trait?"

"haa...really, voice, armor color, armor design, blah blah blah! That's it we still need to deal with Nanase!"

"hmm…"

He tried to think from the time that he meet Ebed Melech and he also imagined the knights that Nanase usually summons and he quickly figured what was the trait that Ebed Melech possessed. He tried to think of it and he reminisced the time when he was saved by it and he remembered that the knight had black armor at some parts of its body.

"Armor color! The one who saved me had black armor!"

"Well then it's a vice versa! [Scan]!"

Belcroft quickly tried to search for a knight who had a silver armor and found it just beside Nanase helping her to fire at them, that was a really inane thing as Belcroft thought then she wasted no time of thinking this was the chance she was waiting for the whole time so she charged even while she carried Shidou.

"Wh-what are you doinnnnnnnnnnngggggg?!"

"I need to do this! 2 spheres left! 2 spheres left! If that 2 is consumed by darkness we all die, she will have unlimited control in this dimension, don't you know?! If that thing, the two spheres are consumed happens then good bye planet Earth and good bye to this whole fucking dimension!"

The true Harab Serapel quickly vanished and it was unexpected they can't stop now, but they need to Nanase was going to throw her spear and then she threw it thankfully due to Belcroft's amazing skills she evaded it and fired at Nanase with her gun while she carried Shidou with that they landed safely but Belcroft let Shidou a few meters from Nanase.

"Let us finish this! [Balmung]!"

She summoned her sword that quickly met with Nanase's spear but she was quickly pulled by the true Harab Serapel who hit her to the ground and smashed her but it was all part of Belcroft's wise plan, which was to eliminate Harab Serapel.

Nanase quickly tried to attack Shidou who just stood there in a daze thinking of what should he do but he then realized that it was useless of doing that now he has to do something rash to finish this quickly.

Nanase fired at her by brandishing her spear which sent beelines that quickly attacked Shidou but before he was hit he was able to protect himself with Tohka's angel namely [Sandalphon] which is currently in his hands and protected him from her attacks.

Belcroft used [Balmung] to tore the parts of the heavily armored true Harab Serapel with certain ease and it was quickly destroyed by her blade that sucked spirit mana and destroyed it, having finished that she quickly tried to help Shidou who was battling Nanase but it was too late Shidou charged at Nanase with speed exceeding a normal human, perhaps the speed of a bullet train as he attacked Nanase with [Sandalphon].

He managed to get near her but the long spear prevented him, that time he resolved himself, the only way was to do it, it was the only way to save Nanase from destroying this world it was a moment that he would never forget, he knew that he would surely die by doing it but if it was her life that would be saved by doing it, Shidou was ready to die for her, for Nanase who sacrificed herself for Shidou and he too wants to do it so he let [Romach Melech] skewer him.

"Itsuka-kun!"

Belcroft shouted but it was too late for it Shidou didn't stop he continued and continued for Nanase.

He let go of [Sandalphon] which quickly vanished as it hit the ground. It was very painful but Shidou didn't care of that he continued and regenerative ability from Kotori worked but it didn't fully heal Shidou's gigantic wound perhaps it shouldn't be called wound but a hole in his body, but he didn't think of that he just thought of Nanase's sweet smile from the night before they were attacked.

"Nanase…I…promise…to…save…you…no…matter…what! Even…IF I DIE!"

He increased his speed even it hurt like hell he didn't care he is ready to sacrifice everything for her, for her whom may only had been with him for a short time but she is important to him and that was the only thing that matters. She is the only thing he can think about, her smiles, her tricks, her laughter, her tears, Shidou's mind was filled by her.

Nanase didn't even move on the spot she just stared blankly at Shidou who tried to reach for her and finally when the final sphere was almost engulfed by darkness, Shidou met with Nanase and kissed her on the lips even they were separated for a few inches since Nanase's hands held the spear with that [Romach Melech] turned into two rings that quickly vanished in the air.

"Shi-Shidou-kun?"

The pitch black sky soon cracked revealing the broad day light that the sun which had just risen provided. It was an unbelievable view that one could just stare in a daze with its magnificence.

The robots and the knights quickly vanished from the scene; leaving the destruction created by the battles that happened and might perhaps killed someone.

Shidou quickly fell to the ground as Nanase's astral dress vanished in the air, making her naked but she didn't care about it she quickly got to Shidou and let his head rest on her arms.

"N-Na-Nanase…"

"Shidou-kun you idiot! Why did you do that! You could have just let me die! You should have just asked Belcroft-san to kill me!"

"Wha-what are y-you saying…I need to save you…you're important to me…"

"How could you say that to someone whom you've just meet?!"

"It doesn't…matter…how…long…you've been with a person…the…important…thing is…their importance of them to you, and you are clearly worth of my life"

"Wh-what are you saying?!"

Nanase quickly broke into tears as Shidou's vision was getting hazy and hazy but he smiled a smile full of happiness, full of joy that he saved her from her own and he was now ready to rest, he didn't felt any strength from his body his heart beat was slowing down.

"Shidou-kun don't die! I came here to protect you and yet you plan to die?! Shidou-kun!"

"Good bye…I…l..lo"

Nanase couldn't let this, Belcroft too couldn't do anything about this, the current technology of her organization isn't enough to heal him it can only extend his life for a little while but not completely heal him simply because it was a full pierce unlike Sylvia, Norene and Emilia's wounds which is just a deep piece of [Romach Melech], and Nanase knew about that, so she didn't ask Belcroft to heal him even she was too desperate.

Not even Kotori's or perhaps the [Efreet]'s regenerative power couldn't heal something like that, and now Shidou was slowly dying, but would Nanase let that? She couldn't, she couldn't just let the man whom saved her die in a situation like this so she raised her hands and tried to call on her powers but nothing happened.

She tried to touch the gigantic hole in his body but didn't work…for that time, but a silver light quickly engulfed Shidou healing him, it wasn't Nanase's doing but when the light vanished he was fully restored.

Shidou saw a great light and heard a voice echo in his head.

"You still can't die…You still need to live…"


	9. Epilogue: A memory of a distant day

Epilogue: It became a memory of a distant day.

**Part 1**

"So have you changed your mind about killing him?"

A voice resonated in Professor Martin Milburn's dimly lit room in a mysterious location, curtains covered the windows not permitting sun light for outside, and the only source of light was a single lamp placed on the table. It was currently 8:06 AM, the sun lighted up everything on the streets, and with that everything is back to normal.

"So you've come, Allison or should I call you 'Nanase'…why did you even pick that name?"

"It is my mom's name…my mom is so special to me."

"That so? Well the spirits do have their dark forms, which is their true forms in the bordering dimension…it's amazing how you could activate it without being thrown into despair"

"I have my own talents professor…"

Nanase showed up from the dark spot of the professor's room just like how a spy does it.

"Well you do have a point but who will save that young man if he's thrown to deep despair?"

"His harem will…Perhaps Tohka-chan?"

"You are right, I shall consider that…well then I'll just work when the boy will berserk somehow…if that happens I'll use the strongest CR-unit that my organization has…and if his harem can't save him, before he damages this world much I'll kill him mercilessly are you okay of that?"

"Well you know my answer…"

Nanase sat at the chair just in front of the table of the professor and then she scanned his documents while taking a quick glance at him with every minute that had past.

"No right? Chi…as I expect from you."

"Well I do believe in those children…they are the future you know"

"Guess _it _still doesn't want him to die?"

"We can say that but we can never know what will happen, but if anything else happens you and Belcroft-san would perhaps move?"

The professor touched his goatee and seemed to be thinking about something, maybe a proposal to get Nanase known as a genius to work with him again of perhaps another thing…

"Yeah…with that I need your held, we still need to complete the Belcroft 1.01 [Legacy] and Belcroft 1.02 [Revelation]…"

"Aren't you going to upgrade her a bit?"

Nanase got a picture of Belcroft from the documents of the professor and showed it to him.

"No, she is already fixed and perfect that is why I released her…"

"Please be good to her…she's your first project you know…[Belcroft 1.00] codename: H.E.L.E.N. also known as Belcroft"

"I'll be good to her don't worry…and I'm leaving that boy for you…perhaps I'll see you at a pub in Italy?"

"Well I did miss going around Italy specially Naples and the view of Tyrrhenian Sea…we'll see you there I still need to talk—"

"Please don't call seas in their ancient names again!"

"Yeah, yeah guess I'll take my leave, Martin…I'll be in lovey dovey with the young man…see you in Italy or perhaps in Boracay?"

"Italy that's final I have some mates whom I need to talk to, there…but beaches are good too, so maybe after Italy? I'll work first before enjoying"

"Then it's settled after Italy were going there, bye!"

Nanase got out of the door as the professor sighed and looked at the picture of a 5 year old kid.

"Now this guy's another problem…but will I kill him? Itaru Yamazaki, currently 5 years old…and is Sylvia's nephew…has the ability to strengthen spirit…nevermind! Well I guess I'll take a simple break before that!"

He got up leaving the picture and got to a book shelf full of dating sims.

**Part 2**

Shidou awoke in a hospital bed, his head still hurt but it was better that getting skewered by a 12 meter spear which almost killed him, and had destroyed [Halvanhelev] on that thought Shidou quickly stood and wanted to ask where is Tohka just to see her slumbering with Kotori, who's wearing her usual black ribbons just beside her, it seemed that both of them watched him for a few hours.

He smiled seeing the two safe, what Belcroft said was really right, his friends are safe and sound but it was still unbelievable so Shidou tried to hit himself or his abdomen which was pierced by the spear and he all felt that, it really wasn't a dream.

The door quickly opened and Miku got in while holding a paper bag which she quickly dropped and then hugged Shidou.

"Mi-Miku? Thank goodness you're safe!"

"…why did you even get into a dangerous situation! I was so worried about you! Darling is such a daring man!"

"So-sorry about that…"

"Wait I'll cut you some apples, get well fast okay, Darling?"

"Gee, thanks…yeah I will"

Miku got the paper bag that she dropped and then opened it to get some fresh apples which she cut and peeled using the knife inside her bag and placed it on the plate.

Tohka and Kotori woke up and both of them rubbed their eyes to get a better view then Tohka quickly hugged him just like what Miku did.

"Shidou, Shidou you're safe!"

"You too Tohka I'm glad you're safe and thanks for saving me"

"That was nothing…"

Tohka quickly got back to her seat and then Kotori took a glance at Shidou and then looked away.

"Hmph…Looks like Shidou can live even being pierced by a gigantic spear…It would be hard if you died since no one could replace you"

Shidou patted Kotori on the head and she quickly blushed but she removed Shidou's hands from her head and glared at him.

"Don't treat me like I'm some kind of animal!"

"I was really worried for you; you know…Thank goodness my younger sister is still okay…thank you for letting me know that—"

Kotori quickly hugged Shidou and cried like a child while tightening her hug.

"Onii-chaaannnn! Never…do…things like that ever again! Seriously I'll say this again…you half celled creature should think more!"

"I know, I know…don't cry Kotori okay?"

Shidou wiped Kotori's eyes and she quickly turned back into her normal (tsundere) commander mode again.

"Seriously what am I going to say to mom and dad if they see you like that, a hole in your abdomen? That's absurd."

"Ufufufufu, is this a brocon/siscon relationship that I'm seeing? Fufufufufu you are close…"

"Muu, Shidou I want another hug…"

Shidou couldn't help but to wryly smile at the girls' comments and then someone came again in or rather some people came in.

"Kuku, we came to check of Shidou if he's alive!"

"Confirmation. Shidou is alive Kaguya."

"Sh-Shidou-san…are…you…o-okay?"

[Yooo! Yoshino came to see if Shidou-kun is okay! And he is okay!]

The three spirits whom he sealed came in to the room to greet the newly awakened Shidou. As usual Yoshino had [Yoshinon] who was cheerfull as usual the same goes for Kaguya and Yuzuru. Also with them was Origami who's still emotionless as usual.

"Worry. Shidou are you really alright?"

"Yeah, of course I can now stand right?"

"Shidou should take a rest a little! Um…sorry if we can't help you that time…"

"That was just okay, Kaguya…thank you for worrying for me"

"no that was nothing"

"Concur. That was nothing."

"Yuzuru don't get meddlesome again!"

"Objection. It was Kaguya who meddled first"

And there the twins quickly argued again literally usual.

"Origami thank you for saving me"

"That was nothing I'm ready to do anything for Shidou"

"Hey Origami why are you here?!"

"Is it against the law if I visit him!"

"No but you are not welcome!"

"I wouldn't believe that if you said it!"

Shidou gazed at Yoshino who was just beside Tohka who speak with her but when she noticed that Shidou was looking at her she quickly looked away.

"I'm glad that Yoshino came here"

"Th-thank…y-you…Shidou-san sh-should t-take c-care"

[Yeah! Yoshino is right, Shidou-kun should take care more!]

"Yeah thank you"

Another person entered the room and it was exactly Reine who just showed up.

"Reine where were you all these times? [Fraxinus] fell!"

"I know that Kotori…I'm sorry I had something to take care of"

"haa…alright you sure are busy at times."

Reine quickly approached Shidou and gave him a letter.

"Shin, someone gave you a letter…"

"eh?"

He opened the letter and it read

_ Dear, Shidou-kun _

_ you're probably in the hospital in Tenguu city by now...but I expect you will come  
_

_ I'll be waiting for you at the roof top of Raizen high as soon as you get up,_

_ I need to tell you something this isn't a confession okay? or I think it is...  
_

_ ~Nana-chan_

Shidou knew that this was something important so he needed to go there.

**[Part 3-good bye?]**

Shidou got to his school's roof top and saw Nanase leaning in the railing while drinking from a can, that was usual but the thing that wasn't usual was, it was a CAN OF BEER! But setting that aside Nanase smiled at Shidou who came while breathing heavily, he wore his simple with shirt and his jacket and wore some pants.

"Oh hello you seem to be in good condition, Shidou-kun!"

"Yea-yeah isn't that beer?"

"Come on, I may not look like or act like it but I'm actually 45 years old!"

Nanase just carelessly left the empty can and hugged Shidou who was just standing there in a daze.

"Guess I'll say this before I leave"

"You're leaving?"

Shidou couldn't believe what she said, he wanted to know her more but she's leaving? That would be greatly unfair for him but what could he do? He wanted to say something but was quickly cut by Nanase's words, a simple sentence that rendered him speechless.

"I love you"

"Na-Nanase…"

"But I need to leave, It may hurt but it's for your own good"

Shidou got away from Nanase who smiled at him but it couldn't be denied that there were tears in her eyes and is now flowing even though she still smiled to him.

"How is it going to be for my own good?"

"It is too early for us to meet, but I have come to love you, young man, take care of them well…and atke care of it well."

"What?"

"The pendant, it's in your pocket."

Nanase hugged Shidou while she was crying sadly because she needed to leave him.

"Nanase, why?"

"Goodbye I will make the time that you spent with me a memory of a distant day that will awaken when we met again, in the right time Shidou"

Nanase kissed Shidou but Shidou didn't felt something going into him, he didn't feel the heat, with that Nanase wasn't sealed.

Her lips crashed into his as they kissed for a few minutes before grasping for breath.

"Good bye, promise me that you'll meet me again but at the right time!"

"Nanase! Nanase!"

She quickly vanished in the air leaving particles of light that Shidou grasp but when he tried do it, his body won't move, his eyes became blank with that Nanase erased every single trace of her from Tenguu city.

The only memory of Nanase left was a silver pendant that was held by Itsuka Shidou.

**Later during the night. **

Shidou was currently in his room, lying in his bed but he didn't sleep even it was 09:24 PM due to the guilt or rather sadness he felt in his heart. On the side note most of the people he knew was probably sleeping.

He took a simple silver pendant from the back of his pillow looking at the picture of a girl about 13 years of age and her seemingly 2 younger sisters both of her sides. They seemed to be very happy of being together, making Shidou smile in happiness but also that picture made him sad, depressed due to something.

"Why am I so depressed? Why is this pendant with me? I can't remember someone giving me this.. Man too much questions…but the most important question is who is this girl in the middle?"

A voice quickly resonated in his mind with the image of a girl with ash blonde hair smiling at him while crying.

"_Good bye, promise me that you'll meet me again but at the right time!"_

By remembering that he quickly stood and contemplated who was that girl? What was his relationship with him? And more importantly who is she? But he can't remember all of that so he decided to get out and take a walk even it was late at night.

Shidou wore his jacket and stared at the building just a few meters away from the Itsuka Abode, a girl was sitting at the edge of the building and was smiling at him, she was really smiling, and even he can't see her he knew that she was smiling at him then he heard a voice.

"Let us meet again, Itsuka Shidou…or should I say…."

**END. **


End file.
